Sought After
by Clamorem Luporum
Summary: An alternate universe where Pokémorphs are the ruling class and Humans are treated as second rate citizens. You are of age to be married and everyone knows it. you seen the stares and the lusty looks in their eyes. it is only a matter of time before someone decides to claim you. (Contains M/M, Mature themes, and Feels.)
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wrote up with the help of my friend and lover ThisGuyLovesSubbyLucario. I managed to find some time in my busy schedule to write this out. I may be able to write random oneshots, but they will be far and few. Anyway, this story is based in a society where the pokemorphs (Humanoid pokemons) are the ruling class and Humans (Only males) are second class citizens. Humans have a few rights to them such as the ability to work, own property, and learn an education, but they must listen to any pokemorphs commands and, as they reach the age of 18, must be married to a pokemorph. Enjoy!**

 **(Caution: Contains M/M, Rape, and very depressing shit.)**

With the school day over, you pick up your bag and leave the classroom. This place, despite being here for about a month, is still a strange world. You hear rumors about fights over who would be your mate, some going as far as to hospitalize some of the Pokemorphs. You have a sneaking suspicion that the culprit is none other than Luca the Lucario, the top fighter in the school and heartthrob of the ladies. You notice progressive damage on him as the numbers of hospitalized Pokemorphs increase. You also noticed the way he looks at you, his face lightly blushing whenever you glance at him. You let out a sigh as you near the entrance, feeling a sense of dread that you no longer have a say in your life. As you about to open the door, you feel a paw onto your unused hand. You look back and see the Lucario who has fought for your hand in marriage.

"Human, we are going to my house and you are going to mate with me." He states firmly, his grip tightening around your hand to make sure you don't take off.

You stare at the floor for a moment, fighting back the urge to cry. Not because there is no escape, but you don't even have the right to refuse. "Alright… Let's get this over with…" You mutter.

He pushes the door open and leads you through the exit, your usual path being lead astray as Luca takes you to his place of residence… well, soon to be your home. He stops at the front door of his home, a two story house with a simple parking garage and driveway. He fishes out his keys from his pockets, stuffing it into the lock and twisting it open, never once letting go of your hand. With the door unlock, he wastes no time opening it and getting you inside.

You wonder if you could run away from him, save yourself the trouble… Then again, he could report you and you would forced into being his mate. You let out a depressed sigh. Once again, society is against you.

Luca seems to notice your sadden state and rubs a paw across the side of your face. "It's okay Reeder. I'll make sure to take good care of my new mate." He says lovingly to you.

You don't feel any better from his words, they seem to only do the exact opposite of what he wanted.

He leads you up the stairs to his bedroom, moving you inside before he closes the door behind him and locking it with a quiet "Click."

His room is what you expect from a great fighter like him, weights and dumbbells lying on the floor and a poster of the current champion or something hanging on his wall. Being distracted with observing the room, you get caught off guard by Lucam who begins to caress your side and plant gentle kisses along your neck. You shiver from his affectionate touches as a paw slips under your shirt, lifting it up and over your head in a slow, deliberate fashion.

"Such a nice chest you got there." He says as he rubs his paw pads across your pecs. You blush as his paws doesn't stop there and moves towards and under your pants, lightly groping your package through the thin material of your underwear. "Oh! Someone's packing. Hope you aren't too big for me." He whispers into your ear.

 _Too Big? What is he talking about?_

His paws slips out of your pants and moves to unbutton it, pulling it down to your ankles along with your underwear. You feel even more embarrassed being exposed like this, your face glowing bright red as the Lucario almost drools at the sight of your flaccid penis.

"I hit the jackpot." You hear him mutter under his breath. He lightly pushes you onto the bed, your naked rear sitting on his springy mattress. He carefully lifts your legs and removes your shoes, pulling your pants off completely.

Here you are… Naked and alone with a Lucario you hardly know. And soon, you will spend your entire life with this Lucario. You close your eyes, fighting back those tears that threaten to fall, hardly paying any attention to the Lucario putting on a show with the removal of his clothes.

He seductively removes each article of his clothes, making sure you get a wonderful view his well built body. Though, he soon realizes that he isn't getting any reaction out of you besides the same sad state of being. He watches you cup your hands around your privates, your best attempts to perverse what little dignity you have left. Luca looks crestfallen from your state, removing his shorts without the flair he had before. That's when you see his hard, knotty cock, the red meat glossy with pre from being around you for so long. Luca sees you staring at his shaft, his attitude lightening up what he thought was a lustful look. He grips his shaft in his paws and steps closer to you, his cock threatening to poke your face at any moment.

"You like it? Go on, touch it a little." He says, not in the commanding voice back at school, but in a more sensual way. You look at him with an unsure look, making him mistake it for a hesitance one and prompting him to move your hands from his crotch to grabbing his hard cock. He lets out a moan from the contact before regaining his posture. "See, nothing to worry about." He reassures you, thinking you are scared of having sex with him.

While he is not wrong, he couldn't be more far from the truth.

"Come on Reeder, I can't be the only that's hard." He says, crouching down to the point his penis barely hangs over the floor. You gasp as he grabs your flaccid penis with his paws, stroking it slowly and gentle. Your shaft twitches in his paws as the blood flow increases, your cock growing bigger and thicker with every stroke until your's matches the big red one bobbing between his legs. "Oh Arceus, it's going to be tight fit." He moans before wrapping his lips around the tip of your shaft.

You bite your lower lip and hold back your moans, watching the Lucario lustifully suckle your member. His face having a blissful expression from sucking his soon-to-be-mated's cock. Your hands move to the bed sheets, clenching them tightly while your pre oozes onto his eager tongue. He moans at the salty taste of your pre, his dick spurting his own onto the floor just from tasting your own. He pulls off of your shaft with wet pop, grinning as he rubs your tip against the side of his face and stroking the bottom half of your cock. "You're doing great Reeder. Almost done with the foreplay." He moans, gently pushing your back onto the bed.

With your body laying flat, nothing can hide your erection as it stands tall and proud for Luca to see. You know he loves the sight of your aroused body as he gently climbs onto the bed, his legs spreading around your lap and his doggy cock laying against your dick. The size difference is there, his shaft standing a bit taller than your own and his knot twice as thick. Though Luca doesn't seem displeased by this at all, in fact, he is quite the opposite.

"Oh boy, you're a big one Reeder. Gonna need to lube it up before getting that bad boy in me." He says in a lustful tone.

 _He plans on you topping him?!_

He begins to rub his shaft against yours, smearing his pre all over your member to make it slippery and slick. Your face and body begins to feel hot as Luca frots your cocks together. Luca moans as he lowers himself to be face to face with you, wasting no time to mash his lips against yours. Your eyes widen in surprise as the Lucario continues to frot and kiss you, his tongue aggressively trying to gain access to your own. You want to push him away but the consequences are too severe. So you swallow what remaining pride you have left and open your mouth. You feel his tongue dart towards yours, the wet muscle rubbing itself along your own. You close your eyes and let him have his way: kissing, caressing, and frotting your body. Eagerly trying his hardest to please the both of you.

 _At least he cares about your pleasure._

It could be like those videos of other humans being raped in the name of porn. A lithe human boy, barely 18, struggling to take a Charizard's cock that is far too large for him to take. Or another human being used by multiple Pokemorphs in a great orgy. But, in a way, you lucked out and got Luca's affection. While you absolutely hate it now, you will learn to be grateful far in the future.

"Hah fuck! I can't wait any longer! I need you!" Luca cries out, your train of thought interrupted as you see Luca no longer frotting or kissing you. Instead he is hovering his rear over your lap, his paw gripping your shaft and pressing your tip against his puckered hole while his other paw holds his furry balls up to give you the perfect view of penetration, the claiming of both your virginity and his anal virginity. He lowers himself onto your lap, your tip pressing against his puckered entrance before parting his rosebud around your head and swallowing the rest of your shaft.

"Oh Acreus, fuck! You're so big!" He cries out, his cock spurting pre onto your stomach with every inch. When he finally hilts himself, he stops and pants on top of you, his balls resting snuggly on your belly as his cock fills your belly button with pre. "I can feel it twitching inside of me. I feel so full and it feels so fucking amazing." He pants, rubbing your chest in a loving way. "How about you Reeder, does it feel nice and warm for you?"

You give him an uncomfortable look before glancing to the side, finding the clock on the wall more interesting than the hot, tight interiors of his ass. Luca sighs before leaning over, moaning lightly as he feels your shift inside him from his movement. He holds your chin and gently move you to look at him. He stares at you in a concerned manner before gently kissing your lips. "I love you Reeder, I hope you know that." He says with a smile, moving his paws to link with yours before moving them back to your chest, your hands still linked tightly with his paws. His paws are certainly a strange feeling, his hand still having five fingers except they have a rough paw pad on the tips and claws instead of nails. "I'm gonna start moving, you gonna be okay?" He asks, lightly squeezing your hands in an affectionate way.

You look at him with dread, you never wanted to be in this situation, never wanted to be with Luca, and you never want to be in this place. Sure… Luca is trying to make you sure enjoy this as much as him, but he has nothing to lose after this. "I-I just want you to stop…" You choke out, tears streaming down your eyes from the loss of your virginity, your independence, your everything.

Luca's face adopts a sad and regretful expression, not wanting to see his loved one crying. "I'm sorry Reeder, I'll try to make this as enjoyable as possible."

You feel his hips lift off your lap slowly, the anal walls gripping your shaft and stimulating your sensitive head as he moves. Your rises as your try to push him off you, no longer caring if you're reported for disobedience. But Luca easily keeps you pinned, your hands still pressed to your chest and his ass slamming down on your cock to help keep you in place. You fight with all your might, wiggling and thrashing in his hold. Your cock unintentionally grinding against his prostate, making Luca moan shamefully as his pre drips onto your stomach in a much larger quantity.

"Please Ah~ Reeder! Stop before you Ohhhh~ H-hurt yourself." He says in a worried tone.

You don't stop for who knows how long, your body covered in sweat and aching for how long you fought. Luca pants on top of you, his body slightly shaking as he orgasms onto your stomach and leaving a white, sticky mess. When you realize there is no escaping this, you let the dam break, all of your emotions letting loose and you cry sorrowfully. Luca watches as the love of his dreams, the one he promised himself to never let anyone hurt, crying from his own actions. He sadly sighs before leaning over and gently holding you in his arms, letting you onto his shoulder and damping his blue fur in your tears.

Still, he feels horrible as his body needs to be bred by the human cock within, his hips gently humping your cock while he tries to comfort you. He moans quietly as he feels your shaft move around inside him, giving a sense of bliss despite his mind clouded with grief. Your cries also pitches in a higher tone whenever you feel the unwanted spike of pleasure. The Lucario holds you tighter as he increases his pace, his ass thrusting much harder on your lap as his knotty cock begins to spurt pre once again on your cum coated stomach. Despite having a guilty conscience, he couldn't believe how wonderful you feel inside him, just how lucky he is to have such an endowed mate.

Soon, you feel the familiar build up within, your cock becoming extra sensitive as you reach the dreadful end. "Luca! Stop! Please!" You cry out, trying to push him away from you again.

Luca feels you pitifully push him in a last ditch, giving you a remorseful expression before doubling his efforts. His ass is moving at such a fast pace, that you no longer feel the cold air of the outisde as his warmth never leaves you. His knot, already swollen from before, begins throbbing again as another orgasm approaches. His prostate is being crushed so roughly by the quick movement, he could cum at any moment. But he wants to make sure his mate has his pleasure first before cumming a second time, so he holds back and let it churn and grow to a much greater orgasm. Soon, all too regrettably soon, you feel your cock bulge and swell, his insides milking you for the sweet seed it craves. Luca also notices the swelling of your dick inside him and hilts you as deep as possible, wanting your seed to have no where else to go but further inside him. You let out a moan as your cum rushes through your shaft and into his willing body, the fertile seed painting his walls white and leaving your musky scent behind. As soon as Luca feels the warmth spread throughout his gut, he closes his eyes and sighs happily, his own cock throbbing as cum spills onto both of your stomachs, leaving a bigger mess as you feel the warm liquid drip off your belly. When you finally stop cumming inside him, Luca lets out a blissful moan and gently lifts his rear off of you, your cock slipping out with little to no cum following suit with how deep it is inside him.

"Hah… Hah… You sure know how to leave a nice cream filling." He jokes, patting your chest light heartedly. You don't pay any mind to him, your eyes no longer crying as you look at the clock again, seeing that an hour had past. Luca's happy attitude dies out quickly as you continue to ignore him. He sighs as he finishes up the claiming ritual, gathering his semen from your belly and smearing it all over your groin, coating your dick and balls in the warm, sticky fluid.

Luca had fantasies of how he would take you home and let you pound his furry ass raw until he is absolutely full of human cum and then the two of you would kiss as he rubs his cum all over the shaft that fucked his ass so good. Instead, he is left feeling awful and miserable over "raping" his loved one. Once he makes sure no part of your genitals are left uncovered, he lays down by your side and pulls you into a cuddle. With his much larger frame, he is easily the big spoon and you the little spoon. You feel his arms wrap around you as his swollen knot presses up against your flaccid and cum covered penis.

"Tomorrow, I'll get your stuff from the orphanage and you can get yourself setup here. I love you Reeder." He says tiredly, kissing the top of your head before pressing your head against his tan, fluffy chest and falling asleep.

You lay there for a moment, reeking of sex and sweat. You feel defeated. You let your eyes close as Luca nuzzles your head in his sleep. _Maybe it might not be so bad…_ you think to yourself as you slowly fall asleep, feeling his paw rub your back before you go unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A month ago…**

You stand by your locker, rummaging through through your books for your homework assignment, unaware of a distant admirer.

 _Acreus, he is just so perfect._ Luca thought to himself, sighing happily at the thought of holding hands with you.

You'd only been at the school for a week and Luca had already fallen for you, seeing you as a one-of-a-kind human mate. The way you acted so differently from the other humans attracted him to you.

"God dammit, where is it." You mutter under your breath, already losing stuff this early in the school year.

Luca pulls himself out of the day dream and notices your predicament. _This could be my chance._ He tries to walk forward, but feels compelled to stand there. His paw lightly shakes as he continues to watch you finally find your paper before slamming your locker shut. You walk out of the hallway, wondering how you can smell your mom's spaghetti.

Luca feels like slapping himself, completely freezing from the thought of asking you out. _Stupid, stupid._ He berates himself. He looks at where you walked off one more time before leaving for his class, vowing to ask you out at some point.

 **2 Weeks ago…**

 _This place is a fucking joke._ You swear, staring at the skimpy PE uniform. It is a tight fitting tank top that hardly covers your chest and completely exposes your stomach. And the shorts, the Fucking shorts. Where's the modesty in this?

You let out a whine of protest as you stare at the mirror in the PE lockers. You look like those girls at Hooters back home. The shirt is drawn tight on your chest like a drum and the shorts are having trouble containing your privates; A large bulge is easily seen from a distance.

 _Fuck this place…_

It takes you a while to leave the lockers and join your class, but you regret it. You hear cat calls and wolf whistles from every direction as both male and female Pokémorphs like what they see from you.

"Check out the ass on that guy."

"Holy shit, he is packing some heat."

"Nice dick you got there!"

"Whip it out!"

"Shake that ass for mama!"

You just want to go home…

* * *

Luca finally finishes his rep as he leaves the workout room, his fur soaked in sweat from the intense exercise. His calm and stoic demeanor shatters in an instant as he sees you running on the track far ahead of other human boys who are far too busy chatting about the latest gossip.

"What a bombshell…" He mutters as he is left in awe at your body. His eyes travel lower as he sees your bulge, the tight fabric threatening to tear from the sheer mass it is containing.

 _It's perfect…_

He shakes his head as he feels his sheath swollen from his rising arousal. Not wanting to have a boner in his gym shorts, he leaves to the lockers with a nice plan in mind for when he gets home.

* * *

You stumble through the door and close it behind you, feeling tired from all the bullshit you go through at school. You collapse on your bed in the small bedroom of the human orphanage and let out a muffled groan in the pillow.

With your little bout of complaints over, you just lie on the bed with a sour mood.

You have no doubt in your mind that you became fapping material to many Pokémorphs. You just want this dream to end…

* * *

Luca sweats profusely as he balances himself on his forepaws and legs. His face blushing a deep shade of red and his voice moaning loudly with a quiet buzzing in the background.

In between his legs is his swollen dog cock, a long string of pre hanging from the tip and right behind his heavy balls is a pink phallic object penetrating his needy rear.

"Hah… hah… mmmh…. Reeder…" He moans, his eyes closed and his face adorned with a smile as he bounces on the pink dildo. His mind fantasizes the sweet image of you underneath him, wearing that skimpy PE shirt as you slap his plump ass whenever he hilts himself with you.

"Mmm.. Yeah… Fuck my ass…" He mutters, his dick spurting pre onto his training mat. He loses his balance and falls backwards, the dildo inside rubbing roughly against his prostate and making him spurt a glob of pre on himself.

Not deterred by the sudden fall, his fantasy changes as you are in between his legs, still buried inside him.

He reaches behind him and grabs the base of the dildo, pumping it in and out of him to keep the stimulation going.

His tongue rolls out of his mouth as he clenches his eyes tighter. His knot swelling up and thick, white streams of cum shoots out of his doggy cock and coats his chest.

"Fill my ass… Breed me…" He moans, his orgasm slowly subsiding. He pulls the dildo out slowly, enjoying the feeling of it moving inside before slipping out with a wet pop.

He sets it aside as he pants on the floor of his training mat. He drags his paw across his cum stained chest and sigh happily from that great orgasm.

With only one thing on his mind, he smiles and rubs his enlarged knot.

 _I'm gonna be that human's mate._

 **2 days ago…**

Something is very off today. No one seems to be bothering you and it is making you worry. Everyday, someone makes a lewd remark towards you, cat calls at you, and tries to sneak a grope on you. So when no one dares to look at you, it raises many red flags.

Walking through the hallway with the uneasy feeling, you fail notice Luca walking towards you and fall over on top of him.

"Jeez… Sorry about that." You mutter, rubbing your head before looking at the Lucario. His face is blushing a bright red as he stutters out something.

 _He's making that face again…_

You wonder what's his deal until you feel your groin rubbing against him. You look down and see that you are right in between his legs, your crotch buried in the fabric that covers his (Sensitive) asshole.

 _Huh…_

"H-hi Reeder." He stutters.

You swear you felt him grind against you with his butt.

"Hey. So…. you mind letting go." You ask, his legs wrapped around you and pulling you much closer against his rear.

"R-right." With a lot of hesitation, his legs unbind themselves from you and you can finally stand up.

"I'm gonna pretend this never happened and go to class." You say before leaving the stupefied Lucario on the floor.

* * *

Luca takes a moment to get up, his face still adorned with the embarrassing blush. He can't believe just how warm you are, you even rubbed up against his butt!

Despite being one of the top fighters in this school, he is acting like a total human for you.

He smiles gleefully for a moment before remembering where he is. He stops his humanlike attitude and settles down, returns to his stoic personality.

 _No need to act like that. He's yours now…_ He reminds himself. He rubs his bruised arms as he remembers all of those fights he partaken in for your matehood. He made sure no one will ever try to mate with you. His face has a small grin as prom night is this following week. What a splendid way to show off his newly mated Reeder.

All he has to do is build up his courage and mate with you. You'll even be of age for it the next two days.

He goes to his class with light skip in his walk, eagerly awaiting your birthday the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up feeling sore, your muscles aching as if you been running for hours. You groan as you try to stretch, your arms being pinned to your sides by some unknown hold.

You look down and see the blue furry arms holding you in place, feeling a great sense of dread as the dream of being raped by Luca turning out to be reality.

 _You lost… whatever you been fighting for in the last month was undone in just a day…_

Your eyes close and sigh in defeat. You would cry, but you don't even have enough energy for that.

With the depression and loss of self independence, you don't notice Luca waking up behind you. Luca smiles as his dreams of waking up with you in his arms prove true, his heart fluttering from the excitement it brings him.

"Good morning, my mate. Did you sleep well?" He asks cheerfully, quite the opposite of what you are feeling right now.

"No…." You mutter under your breath, Luca barely understanding what you said.

"Oh…." His gaze falters from your response, feeling the weight of his guilt come back for a brief moment. "W-well, I promise to take great care of my human. You don't have to ever feel sad again Reeder." He says with confidence, kissing the back of your neck after his promise.

You shiver a little from his touch, his lips feeling oddly nice on your skin. "I just want to be left alone…"

The Lucario feels shaken up once again from your sad tone, not wanting you to be upset by his very presence. He loosens his hold on you and rotates you to face him, pulling you from the bed onto his warm, fluffy chest.

"M-maybe you could be alone with me." He suggests, finding it harder and harder to talk to you without spaghetti spilling out of his pockets.

"And maybe…" You feel him grind his sheath against your flaccid shaft, enticing your member to fill with blood from arousal. "You could dominate me." He says with a blush.

You feel your own face heat up from the lewd suggestion from Luca. A 6 ½ foot Lucario asking a 5" 7' Human to fuck him, what a very kinky request.

"I-I don't know… M-maybe later." You respond, finding it difficult to not get an erection.

"Okay… When you want to rut me, just say so." He says disappointed, hoping to fulfill his dommy human fantasies.

There is a moment of silence, staring at each other with blushes adorned on your faces until you speak up. "Can you let go? I want to shower, I feel sweaty from… last… night."

Luca's face lightens up with joy. "Yeah. That sounds like a great idea Reeder."

Luca hugs you a bit tighter as he moves off the bed, adjusting his hold on you and carrying you bridal style.

 _I meant by myself, but okay…_

Luca pushes the bathroom door open with his foot before closing it behind him with his tail.

He carefully places you in the shower stall before scooting himself inside as well. The small space becoming a bit cramped from his large size, you have to press yourself against his chest to avoid leaning against the shower's controls.

"I hope you like hot showers." He says before turning on the water, the shower head pouring water onto your bodies. The current is cold for a few seconds before becoming warmer and warmer until it is nearly hot enough to become uncomfortable… nearly.

You enjoy the water on your sore body, letting out a relaxed sigh as you forget where you are. You rest your head against his wet chest while you bask in the water's warmth.

Luca's heart skips a beat as he looks at you against his chest, hoping to not arouse you from your calmed state; Something he never had since he mated with you. He carefully wrapped his arms around you in an affectionate hug.

You can feel his arms around you, but you are far too exhausted, both mentally and physically, to be bothered by it. Instead, you just let him have his moment while you have yours.

In a few minutes, Luca takes the bar of soap behind you and begins to lather your back in the soapy goodness. The sweat being washed off and replaced with a more fragrant smell. You sigh against him as he continues to clean you, the bar of soap traveling from your back to your arms.

Luca smiles as he cleans you, slowly lowering himself to reach your legs.

You lift your head from his chest when you feel him move. You watch him with uncertainty as he lowers to the ground, his blue butt resting on the shower floor. He drags the soap across your legs and to your feet, leaving a trail of soapy suds that gets washed away by the water. Soon he reaches your groin, the bar of soap gets cast aside as he fondles you. His paws grabbing your cock and balls, one hand on each. One gently stroking your cock and rubbing his thumb across your sensitive head, while the other gently caresses your sack. You blush and look around nervously, wanting him to stop but unable to find the words to say.

When you reach full mast, Luca chuckles at the sight of your hard and throbbing cock, enjoying how it pulses in his paws. He hunches his back over and leans his head down to take you inside his mouth, his taller frame making it a bit hard to reach your shaft.

When he finally has your dick in his maw, he suckles on your head lovingly; licking his tongue over your urethra. He closes his eyes and enjoys the taste of your pre leaking onto his tongue, pushing his mouth further onto your shaft until he feels your head press against the entrance of his throat.

You let out a moan as you grab onto his head, your arms too weak to push him away. Luca smiles from your touch as his own member grows erect, slipping out of his sheath and bobbing between his legs.

He pulls off your shaft entirely and gasps for air, his face blushing from pleasing his human. "Reeder…" He moans, resting his head against your belly. He stands up and turns himself around, pressing his chest against the shower wall and presenting his rear end to you. "Reeder please…. Rut me…" He begs, his tail lifting up and revealing his eager puckered hole, his bulbous balls hanging below it, full of potent spunk.

You stare at him with so much uncertainty, the small room of the shower leaving very little room between you and his needy asshole. You swallow the lump in your throat and hesitantly grab his rear, making him gasp from your touch.

Luca notices how tall he is compared to you and lower himself to be level with your cock. "Come on Reeder… Put it in… Please…" He says, reaching a paw behind him to grab his plush cheeks and spreading himself for you.

You stare at his stretched pink anus, watching it clench in anticipation to be filled by you. With no other option in sight or in mind, you take hold of your cock and press it against his rosebud.

Luca whines submissively and presses himself back against you, forcing your member inside him to the hilt.

You gasp, feeling his walls squeeze and massage your shaft. The odd feeling of being inside another male who is far bigger than you taking it's hold.

"Y-you like it?" Luca asks, reaching a paw below to fondle both of your testes.

You try to find your words as you awkwardly rub his rump. "It's really tight." You mutter.

Luca chuckles, enjoying the change of tone from yesterday night. "Hah… Maybe you can loosen it up for me." He flirts, shaking his penetrated ass.

You bite your lower lip, seeing just how antsy Luca is getting. You tighten your hold on his hips and begin to pull yourself out, hearing Luca let out a low moan from just feeling you moving inside him.

With just the tip inside, you push your hips forward slowly. Luca closes his eyes and moans in pleasure, his rectum being stuffed full again of human cock. You repeat the process, pulling yourself out again and feeling him clench down on your exit before stuffing it back inside him.

Luca digs his nails onto the tile wall, leaving deep scratches on the tile as his mind tries to process the overwhelming pleasure going through him. "A-ah~ R-Reeder!" He cries out, his prostate already reaching it's limit as his knot swells twice in size.

You don't know what to think about this anymore. You just thought he is doing this to make you feel better about the whole situation. You didn't actually believe he gets off to this, yet here is Luca, the Best Fighter of this region and potential champion, moaning and crying from pleasure as he is getting fucked by a person smaller than him.

"Reeder!" He cries one last time before letting glob after glob of cum pour onto the floor, his knotty cock pulsing as cum spills from its tip. You stare in shock, he just came without touching himself, not even once. Is he really so attracted to you that anything you do is 3x as pleasureable?

"Hah… hah… hah…" He pants, his legs quivering as his ass is still in the process of being fucked. "Y-you're still going?" He says with a bit of surprise in his voice. "Let's g-get in a… Ah~" He moans again, his cock spurting another load of wasted semen onto the floor. "I-in a better position…" He says, standing up a bit shakily and opening the glass door.

With the water still running, the splashes leak out on the bathroom floor and leaves a watery mess. Luca doesn't seem to care or is far too lost in pleasure to be bothered by the mess, instead he gets onto his knees and lays his upper body flat against the floor. His wet fur drips into the growing puddle as he presents himself to you in an incredibly submissive manner. His ass hiked up and his tail already to side for clear access to his asshole.

During his movement, your dick slipped out from him and throbs eagerly to be back inside him, much to your dismay.

"F-fuck me… Please… I n-need it…" He moans, his paws reaching behind him to stretch himself wide for you.

You don't even know if this is the same Luca from school anymore. He is just an entirely different person, bent over and begging like a human would on those pornos. Do you actually indulge in this? You take a hesitant step forward and press yourself against him, your dick hot-dogging his rump.

"It's so close…" Luca mutters, his face buried in his paws to stop himself from seeing as if looking at you would end any chance of feeling your cock inside him ever again.

You look at the quivering mess called Luca one last time before lining up, your head pressed against his anus before disappearing inside him. Luca cries out in glee as his ass is back to being stuffed full again.

"S-so big… A-and it's all inside me…" He mutters, his mind once again gone.

 _He absolutely loses himself to pleasure._

You draw yourself to the tip and thrust back inside, repeating the motion and delving into a lust fueled frenzy.

Your balls slap onto his larger ones as your cock slides in and out of him. His own dick swings below, ignored and neglected as pre oozes from its tip with the occasional spurt of cum. The Lucario moaning and crying as a human pounds his rump into oblivion.

You feel the steam cling to your body as the shower still runs in the background, your hip thrusting wildly into the Lucario with abandon. You don't know how long you been at this, the amount of times he came lost to the sea of pleasure as he urges you to continue, to plow through his own orgasms to achieve your own. He wants you to cum. No, he **needs** you to cum, much more badly than you wanted to cum in your whole life.

Your breaths grow ragged as you feel the pressure build up in your balls. Your thrusts become uncoordinated and frantic. You lean onto and wrap your arms around his belly, holding onto him tightly as you piston your cock into his tight ass. Luca can feel just how close you are and urges you on.

"C-come on Reeder… Cum in me… I want to be full of your spunk…" He begs, his ass clenching tighter around your shaft the more he begs. "Do it! Fill my ass! Make me your bitch!" He cries out, his cock throbbing and spilling out yet another potent load of cum onto the floor with the rest.

Unlike all the other times, you couldn't help but join him. You cry with him as your shaft twitches inside him before shooting white streams inside him. His anal walls receiving a warm coat of white as more floods further inside him. You shudder on his back as you pour everything you have into him, his ass making sure you give him every last drop.

"T-there's so much… And s-so warm…" He mutters before fainting, his face having a blissful expression as he sleeps happily.

You pant on top him, feeling more sore than you did this morning. You can still feel his ass trying to milk you, the rhythmic sucking of his rectum around your shaft making you squirm.

You pull your softening shaft out of his greedy hole with a wet pop, a string of semen connecting from your member to his anus. You sigh as you finally could rest, not bothering to get off of him for a moment as his fur feels nice on your skin.

With a bit of effort, you slide off his back and onto your shaky legs. You step to the still running shower and rinse off your member before shutting off the water.

You glance at the mess before you, the floor littered with water puddles as Luca sleeps with his ass still in the air and a puddle of his semen in between his legs. His tailhole has a stream of your own cum drooling down his taint and balls, collecting at the base of his testes before dripping to floor with the rest.

Quite the sight to see...

You take a towel from the rack and leave the bathroom, drying yourself outside of the near flooded room.

You go to his bedroom, well… your bedroom, and toss the towel aside. You sigh as you lay down on his bed, that relaxing shower turning into a fuck fest starring you and Luca. You groan as you cover your naked body in his covers.

 _He passes out after sex. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. After I get my stuff, that is…_

You sigh as you close your eyes, feeling sleep taking its hold upon you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey love, you need help with that?" You hear Luca say from behind you.

"I'm fine, **dear.** " You reply in a venomous tone, not enjoying the idea of moving what little stuff you have into a stranger's home.

Luca whines as his ears flatten along the side of his head. "O-okay love... "

You growl under your breath as you carry your box of stuff into his bedroom. Your box is relatively light given that it only has your clothes and well… that's just it. You have nothing to your name. You set it down next to his closet before going to his bed to lay down.

Luca sees you laying down and smiles as he tries to join you. Tries, being that as soon as he lays down, you push in him off with forceful kick.

"AH!" He shouts as he falls to floor with a quiet _thump!_ You can hear him groan in pain which only adds more pleasure to pushing him off.

You let out a bemused chuckle as you stare up at the ceiling for a brief moment, wondering what did you do to deserve this.

Being deep in thought, you didn't react to Luca climbing back onto the bed and snuggling up to you. "So Reeder, what do you want to do today?"

You come back to reality and glance down at the blue arms wrapped snugly around you. "I think I rather sleep in."

"No can do my mate, you slept in long enough after you left me in the bathroom with the mess." He says, nuzzling your neck and peppering it in kisses. He is possibly the most affectionate person you've ever met.

"By the way, that was very rude of you to do that to me. My parents could've came back and seen me back there with your cum leaking out of my ass…" He says the last part with a blush of his face.

 _I'm guessing the watery mess isn't that much of a concern then…_

"Speaking of that…" He says in a near whisper. "You can't tell anyone of my fetish Reeder."

You stare at him with a bemused face as he blushes a deeper shade from his request. "Please Reeder, no one can know about this. I will be a laughing stock if they hear that I let you be on top and I could lose my role in the championships."

"Fine, fine. whatever." You say, letting out a bit of a squeak when his arms tighten around you in a loving (yet very strong) embrace.

"I knew I could count on my mate!" He smiles gleefully. "So do you want to go see a movie? Maybe we could have a dinner date too?" He asks you. "Or perhaps…" He says with an intentional pause, his paws sneaking inside your pants and wrapping around your flaccid shaft. "You could put your snake in my tunnel?" He says in a suggestive tone.

Now it is your turn to blush as he feels you up under your clothes. "I-I think I-I'm good." You mutter as you pull his paws out of your pants and leaving your hardened cock alone.

"Aww… Alright my mate." He says, respecting your wishes unlike many other pokemorphs in this world. "I guess a dinner-movie date is what we will do today." He grins happily at the idea as he gets up with you still in his arms, except he adjusted his hold and has you in a bridal style carry.

You hate feeling like a complete sub. You hear the boys at school talk about being swept off their feet by some pokemorph prince or princess, but you can't understand their enjoyment about it even as you live their fantasy currently.

Luca carries you out of his bedroom and down the stairs of his home, heading to the front door with you still in his arms. "It feels nice to hold you like this Reeder. To know that you're safe and sound with me." He says, very protective of you.

It's a nice gesture, but you didn't want to be with him to begin with. You opted to not say anything as he carries you through the neighborhood, showing off his newly mated human to the world. You definitely could see signs of approval from the older pokemorphs as they clearly like what you have to offer.

 _Is this what feminists feel like with the "oppression"? Are you gonna grow a vagina by the time this is over?_

You can see the restaurant come into view, a small pizzeria that you actually been to before when you signed your registration papers. You almost signed marriage papers as well, but they never expected you to read between the fine lines.

"Here we are my mate." He announces as he gently sets you down in the small booth. He sits across from you and takes your hand in his paws. "You look so cute." He comments while giving your hand a squeeze.

You don't say anything back, being too preoccupied with looking at your hand being held. The feeling of both his paws around your hand bring some kind of warmness in your chest. You just wish he would drop the act already…

"Wow… Quite the looker." You hear by your side. You glance to your side and see the waitress, a Sylveon woman. "Where did you find this good looking guy, Luca?"

"At the high school. We go to school together." He says, feeling prideful at the praise you are receiving.

"Damn, I would've mated him in a heartbeat as soon as he turned of-age," She says, giving you a wink.

 _I wonder where she got that idea from…_

Luca laughs as he rubs your hand with his thumb, "Yeah… Reeder is certainly someone to die for. He is definitely as good in bed as he is good looking." He jokes, sparking laughter between him and the Sylveon.

You don't join in. You just look at his paws still held firmly around you.

"Hey, is he okay?" She asks.

Luca looks at you with a sad smile, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, he is just mated a few days ago. He's taking it a lot harder than most."

"Heh, maybe some more sex will cheer him up. What do you say, we take him out on a wild ride." She suggests with a lewd grin.

Luca looks at you, remembering your first time with a heart broken grimace. "I think he just needs some more affection. Plus, he is more of a one on one person."

"Aww, alright then." She says in mock disappointment. "So what kind of pizza do you want?"

"I think a bacon pepperoni would be something Reeder likes." He says, giving you a smile before returning his attention to her.

"Aaaand drinks?"

"I'll take a Coke and Reeder?" He says, looking at you for a reply. You are too deep in thought to be bothered with an answer. "I guess another Coke won't hurt." Luca says, his voice masking his sadness for you.

"Okie dokie. Your food will be ready in 30, I'll be back with your drinks." She says before leaving you two.

"Hey Reeder, you feeling alright?" He asks, leaning forward to get closer to your face.

You look up at him, your eyes appearing a bit glossy like the night he first mated you.

"Reeder…" He says quietly, moving one of his paws to gently rub your cheek. "Whatever is wrong, it will be okay. I'll keep you safe." He whispers to you before pressing his lips against yours. You can feel the effort he put into that kiss, his heart and love all wrapped up in that one kiss… but you don't want it…

You lean back and pull your hands away from his paws, leaving him with a sad look on his face. He stares at you, hoping you would at least let him hold your hand again, but it is obvious you won't.

Luca sighs as the waitress comes back, seeing both you and Luca in a serious predicament. She just wordlessly sets the glasses of soda between you and leave you two to sort it out.

"Reeder… You don't hate me… do you?" He asks, his heart racing in fear of your answer.

"I wonder how long that took you to figure out." You reply, no sarcasm or joking tone can be heard.

His ears flatten against his head and his eyes become slightly glossy from the threatening tears. "R-Reeder… That c-can't be true." He mutters, his paws lightly shaking.

"Yeah, you're right."

He looks up at you with a hopeful expression, a brief sense of relief goes through him. Only to be shattered as you stand up and knock the drinks aside, the glasses falling off the table and breaking across the floor. "I fucking hate you."

His red eyes widen at your outburst, his mouth agape as you continue. "I fucking hate you, I fucking hate her, I fucking hate everything about this town!" You shout, the whole restaurant hearing your rant. "So fuck you. **Fuck** you!"

His eyes are no longer holding back as tears stream down his face. "R-Reeder… Please, I'm sorry…. I'll do anything to make it up to you… Please!" He begs, trying to calm you and hold your hands, but you smack away his paws. "How about you give me back my virginity, but what's the fucking point if some other dick fuck decides to take it anyway!"

"Reeder…"

"No! I'm done with this fucking place, so I'm leaving and don't you dare stop me." You shout before walking out the door, leaving Luca to stand by himself in the booth with tears running down his eyes.

* * *

You walk for who knows how long, your anger still simmering as you reach the towns exit. You stop to look at the sign, reading the name and the population number.

 _What's the point in this… Where could you even go in this world?_

Your legs feel sore from walking this far, so you sit down next to the sign and take a breather.

 _Maybe you could live in the forest… away from civilization… Is that what you want?... To be alone…._

You rest your head in your hands and groan at what little options you have. You hear a car drive past you and the skidding of the brakes. You look up at the road and see a police car back up closer to you.

 _Fuck…_

The car shifts as the parking gear kicks in and a door opens, a Machoke stepping out and saying something in his radio receiver. "Hey there, Reeder right?" He says, slowly stepping closer to you with a hand held out for you.

"Fuck off." You snarl at him.

"Okay. A feisty one." He withdraws his hand and takes another step closer. "Someone called about you running away and I'm just gonna take you home to your mate, alright?"

"Like hell you are." You say, standing up and backing away from him.

"Kid, don't make this any harder than it needs to be." He says, his hand reaching out for you.

You continue to step back until you feel the sign against your back. "Back off! I-I mean it!" You try to threaten him.

He ignores it as he grabs onto your shoulder, what he didn't expect is for you actually fight back… with a swift kick to his groin.

It was like kicking concrete, but the effects were still made. The officer moaning in pain, giving you time to break from his grip. You run for the forest, only to feel a set of prongs dig into your back and your muscles locking up immediately. You grit your teeth in immense pain and fall to the floor.

You whimper in pain, feeling your arms being pulled behind your back as handcuffs latch around your wrists.

You hear him kneel close to your ear and whisper. "If you weren't already claimed, I will personally broke you in. So consider yourself lucky you little shit."

You gasp as he pulls out the barbs and picks you up from the dirt floor. You hardly have anytime to orient yourself before you are tossed in the back of his police cruiser and the door closes behind you.

You feel defeated yet again, just like your first night with Luca. You lay there in a broken mess. You don't even know if you want to cry or try to kick open his rear windshield in a fiery bout of anger and hate.

It isn't long until the car pulls up to a familiar neighborhood and a very familiar house. The officer leaves the car for a moment, giving you a few minutes to fume in peace until your door opens and a pair of blue arms wrap around you in a excited and happy hug.

"Reeder! I was so scared I lost you! I'm so happy you're safe!" He yips, his tail wagging back and forth.

You growl in his hold, unable to do anything being that you are handcuffed.

* * *

You sit in the bathtub, still fuming as Luca washes your back from behind. The Lucario tried to talk to you, but with the way you looked at him or your not so subtle gestures towards him, he finds it hard to meet your gaze. "R-Reeder…"

"Shut up."

"O-okay my mate." He whimpers.

 _My mate… That's all you are. . A possession… Something to be owned… To be controlled…._

"Fuck you!" You shout as you turn around grab Luca by his throat. You brace yourself for a fight, but it never comes. You stare at him with hatred in your eyes and only see Luca giving you that same remorseful look from that same night he claimed you.

"If you want to hurt me, then go ahead. I won't fight back, you mean too much to me." He whispers to you, rubbing a padded finger across your cheek.

You growl as you force him under the water, watching as he stays true to his word and doesn't resist.

You hold him under and see the air bubbles float up, his eyes closed and letting you end him. A minute passes and your hatred is gone, and guilt floods in its place.

 _You want him dead, he did this to you! Right! Right. Right?_

Guilt soon turns into fear as the prospect of killing him comes to mind. Taking his life. Ending him.

You see your tears drip onto the still water and your arms shake, finding it harder and harder to hold him down despite being no resistance. Your mouth begins to shake as well as your voice tries to express your doubt, letting out whimpers and cries.

Now, you are crying, afraid to kill someone you hated just a minute ago. Unable to commit, you pull Luca out of the water and hear him gasp and cough from the water nearly filling his lungs.

With Luca no longer drowning, you curl up in a fetal position and continue to cry. Forced into a mateship, unable to run away, and unable to kill… You truly are a pathetic sight to see.

You feel Luca pick you from your position and hold you in his arms, rocking you back and forth as you cry.

"I-I just want to go h-home… I w-want my m-mom and d-dad…" You spout out, blubbering nonsense at this point as your emotions runs rampant.

Luca calmly pets your head, letting you cry in his arms until you worn yourself out and fall asleep in his hold. Despite nearly dying to you, he adopts a sad smile and kisses your forehead, hoping for you to have dreams of home… something he knows he will never be able to provide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Congrats on seeing my pun tanonb5800, I didn't think anyone will comment on it. Anyhow, enjoy!**

You hear the alarm go off beside you, the clock flashing 5:30. You groan as you lazily reach for it and press the snooze. You didn't expect to feel a large paw press itself on top of yours to perform the same task.

"Morning, Reeder." He says before yawning. "Are you feeling better?"

You want to growl or yell at him for asking… But what's the point now. "No… not really." You admit with a gloomy expression.

You can't see Luca's face, but you could already tell that it is sad. "I'm really sorry Reeder. I know you don't like me and any pokemorph for that matter… But I do care for you, I really do." He says, doing his favorite activity and kissing along your neck.

You shiver from the contact as his continues to kiss you. Being that it is morning and you happen to be a male human, you feel the blanket shift upwards as your morning wood makes itself known.

Luca sees the tent being pitched in the blanket and smiles. "You want that taken care of, Reeder?" He asks, a padded finger dragging itself from the base of your shaft to the head.

You gasp from his touch, unsure if it is wanted or unwanted pleasure you are feeling. "I-I….. I don't know…" You mutter, feeling your face heat up.

Luca chuckles at your answer, leaving your shaft alone. "Alright, Reeder. Just ask anytime if you need some relief." He says with a smile.

You feel flustered by this Lucario, always being nice and caring about you. You feel the bed shift as Luca gets off, revealing his naked body for you to see. Tall, strong, and packing some serious heat, he is everything you'd expect from the next champion. Yet, his personality contradicts it.

"You like what you see?" He hear him tease, posing for you by bending over and revealing his puckered love hole. "You could mount me at anytime Reeder. I would love to be full of your spunk." He shakes his hips at you, his balls swaying between his legs as they are only good for making a mess on the floor, on himself, or on you.

Your face is blushing madly from his lewdness. Your mind is saying no, but your cock is saying fuck yes. "I-I think I'm good."

"Alrighty then." He says, stopping his teasing and going over to his closet. You sit up and swing your legs over the edge, letting yourself wake up a bit more as you watch Luca get dressed.

He slips on his shorts and his black tank top, the choice of attire you would wear to show off your gains or if you were a fighting type. Luca happens to fill both of those roles. He flexes in his mirror to check his physique, really showing just how toned he is. He smiles as he sees you staring in the mirror, giving you a brief show of flexes before going back to the closet. He pulls out a set of pants, shirt, and a jacket. They look pretty familiar as he hands them to you, realizing they are your clothes.

"I hung up your clothes while you were sleeping. I hope you don't mind." He says.

You can't find yourself to be angry at him anymore, but you still don't find yourself being happy, either. "Thanks, I guess…"

His tail wags subtly as he smiles, "It's no problem, my mate."

You stand up from the bed and slip on the pants, feeling eyes on you as your morning wood bounces around with your movement. You tuck your member in and button up your pants, feeling it strain under the fabric with an obvious bulge.

The rest of the process goes on smoothly as you put on your shirt and jacket. The jacket is new, though, as it is the school's Fighter's Club jacket. You check the back of it through the mirror, and sure enough, there is **Luca** **Rio** written in bold.

"I wanted to give you that on your birthday, but I didn't want to bother you when you were going through a hard time…" He says, rubbing the back of his neck with a blush.

Your first gift in this damn place. You don't really know how to feel about it just yet, but you give him a thumbs up for trying.

 _Screw it…_

You give Luca a hug, something you could have never been expected to do yesterday. Luca is also shocked by it, but returns it immediately. After a while, you feel something wet on your neck and look up to see Luca crying.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this, Reeder." He whispers, enjoying this moment before it ends.

It takes a while for the hug to end, but when you try to pull away, Luca makes sure to not upset you again and releases his hold.

He smiles at you happily, wiping his tears away with a paw. He leaves you be and heads out the bedroom door. You let out a breath of air you didn't know you were holding in.

 _He is such a dork…_

You slip on your socks and shoes, tidying yourself up before going down to find the adorkable Lucario.

You walk through the hallways, seeing many frames of Lucarios hanging about. You look at each and everyone, feeling a sense of homesickness as you recall your parent's hallway doing the exact same thing with your family photos.

 _You wonder how your family and friends are doing… They probably think you're dead at this point… You kinda think so too..._

"Come on my mate, let's get some breakfast before school starts." You hear behind you, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You give the photos one last glance before following Luca. The first thing you smell is the smoking scent of bacon, then you could hear it sizzling as you get closer. You feel Luca brush his paw against your hand once then twice. By the third time he does it, he holds onto your finger, carefully to not make you upset. You groan and wrap your hand fully around his, knowing by now that he has no ill intent besides showing love and affection for you.

You reach the kitchen and come across two other Lucarios, their fur slightly grey with their age. "Morning Luca." You hear from the one sitting at the table, reading a newspaper as the other one cooks.

He lowers the paper down to look at Luca, then at you. He stares at you for a moment before chuckling to himself. "Wow. You weren't kidding about your mate, Luca."

"Hey now, don't say that in front of his mate, Harold. That's rude."

 _Harold… interesting name you guess…_

"Heh heh… Morning to you too… heh…" Luca awkwardly laughs, his eyes looking at you with embarrassment.

 _This should be interesting…_

You smile at his parents remarks, that homesickness from earlier feeling appeased by the liveliness they bring.

"Why don't you introduce your mate Luca, I'm excited to hear all about him." His mom tells him, setting the plates on the table. The food looks as good as it smells despite being very simple: bacon, eggs, and toast.

Luca leads you to the table and pulls out a chair for you, making sure you are all set before he sits down next to you.

You look across the table and see his parents,both Lucarios and well past their prime. The mom smiles sweetly at you as you examine them, leaving a bit of a warm feeling in your chest from her kind gesture even if she is sees you as her son's mate.

Luca wraps his paw around your hand as he begins to talk about you. "Well, this is Reeder." He says first, looking at you for something to add, but you are finding way too much enjoyment in his spaghetti sprinkler. "And um… he turned 18 a few days ago…"

 _You wonder just how much awkward he can get when he talks about you..._

"So I um… mated.. with… him…" He finishes, his pockets just absolutely overflowing with spaghetti. You chuckle at his side as his parents find his response amusing.

"Well then…" You hear the father comment, looking at you to clean up this pasta mess. "You mind filling in the blanks for Luca, he seems a bit shy right now." His mom asks.

You give Luca's paw a squeeze as you step up to the plate. "Yeah, it's no problem. Luca pretty much swept me off my feet and confessed his love for me on my birthday." You say innocently, trying to keep his parents happy as they seem to be the only things that remind you of home. "And he took me here and he claimed me for his own, I couldn't be any happier to be the future champion's mate." You finish with a smile, though you could feel it falter as you remind yourself of the last night.

You hold back the emotions as Luca rubs your palm with a padded finger, as if he knows when you are feeling down.

"Oh, you're a fan of Luca in the fighting club. I practically taught him myself before he went on to more advance training." Mr. Rio adds, his face beaming with pride of his son.

You take up a toast and munch on it, realizing just how hungry you been since he mated you. You haven't eaten since. You still reserve yourself and eat at a steady pace, clearing your plate one by one.

The breakfast goes by smoothly, you don't really talk much but you listen to what his parents have to say. Whether they talk about school, Luca's competition, or simply just you, you find yourself feeling kinda happy… a normal event this wild ride of a town.

"So Reeder… How was my boy in bed?"

"Harold!" You hear from Mrs. Rio as he slaps the back of his head.

"Aw come on, I gotta know. I saw the scratches in the shower." He insists, talking about when Luca bend over and came solely from anal pleasure alone.

Luca also remembers as you feel his cock erect under his shorts, clearly wanting to relive that moment.

"He is pretty good, really vocal and sensitive, but he knows what he is doing." You say with half truths, talking about his reactions to being fucked without letting them know that he was fucked.

Luca is blushing madly, his cock throbbing in his shorts and his embarrassment reaching maximum capacity as you and his dad talk about his sex life.

"Harold, you're embarrassing your son. Look at him." Mrs. Rio complains, trying to save her son's dignity.

"Alright alright. Nothing wrong with enjoying a conversion with my new son."

 _Son… You completely forgot how this world's adoption for humans work. Once you're mated, you are a part of the family. While it may seems like a son-in-law, scents play a big role in this society of pokemorphs._

You let out a chuckle and finish your plate, still feeling Luca's shaft throb next to your held hand.

"Me and Reeder gotta get going. Bye mom. bye dad." He says, standing up and dragging you with him. You didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

Luca leads you out of the house, walking at a very fast pace with a blush still on his face. "I'm so sorry Reeder. They wanted to see you ever since I told them about you and-"

"It's alright… I didn't really mind it. They seem like nice people." You say, effectively quieting Luca.

You two walk in silence for a while, Luca rubbing his thumb along your palm. You recognize that sign anywhere, it just a matter of time before he asks.

"Hey Reeder…"

 _You knew it._ "Yeah?"

"Do you think after school, we could… um… make… love?" He says in an nervous hushed tone.

"I… I don't know…" You mutter.

"I could do all the work Reeder. U-unless you prefer being in charge, then I could just let you have your way with me…" He adds, hoping to perk your interest.

"Maybe… We'll see…" You say, glancing at the approaching school.

"Okay…" he finishes, continuing his thumb strokes across your palm.

 _He is one needy Lucario…_

The school here is like any other high school, except for the special treatment of humans. You know by first hand experience just how sexualized you are to these students. You were treated as some sex object that is made purely for their pleasure. Maybe that is why you hated this town so much.

"Fuck, he's been taken."

"Do you think he can be shared?"

"I bet I convince him to let me borrow his human."

"I wondered how many times he fucked him?"

You groan at the not so quiet whispers, already hating the attention you're receiving.

You feel Luca hold you close, though his arm is tense around you unlike the other times he'd done this. Curious, you glance at him and see a stern expression adorned on his face, his eyes scanning the room for trouble.

"Reeder, let's get your schedule changed. Alright babe?" He says, glaring at a pokemorph that was staring at you.

"Um… Sure?" You say, finding his change of personality a bit strange. He doesn't hesitate to lead you to the counselor's office, his voice occasionally growling when someone makes a lewd remark at you.

"Luca, you feeling okay?" You ask, walking into the office with Luca holding you tightly by his side.

"I'm fine. I just don't like it when people talk to you like that." He rubs your hand as he talks.

 _You don't like it too, though when you protest about it, they find it cute or you are playing hard to get. When he does it, they damn well nearly shit themselves._

"Nothing you can really do about that. I'm just a pretty face to everyone…" You mutter, that sinking feeling coming back.

"B-but you're not, Reeder! You're a smart and strong person, you're not some bimbo with a nice face and a large cock." He says, holding a paw to your cheek and gently caressing it. "You're so much more than that Reeder…" He finishes, kissing your forehead then resting his head on top of yours as he pulls you into a hug.

 _He always has something nice to say to you. Always praise and affection from him. Sure, he occasionally flirts with you but it's been your choice to act on it or not. He is really that deep in love with you._

You return his hug and press your face into his warm chest, his fur rubbing your cheek. You want to be somewhere else, somewhere far from these pokemorphs and their cruel outlook of your species.

"Let's get my schedule changed…" You mutter, letting go of your hug and looking up at him.

Luca smiles at you, taking your hand and leading you to the counselor.

 _The school day was what you expected, your classes changed to be more aligned with Luca under the school policy of keeping mated pairs together. While you don't like it, it certainly helped keep pokemorphs from harassing you with Luca around. It reminds you that Luca's passion for you is a hidden one; He still has that confident and strong demeanor with people. It definitely shows when someone tries to touch you._

"A-aaahh! H-hah!" The Charmeleon whines, his claw held painfully tight by Luca. You watch as Luca began to twist his claw from its socket, threatening to pop out at any moment.

"What were you thinking?" He says, squeezing tighter and making the charmeleon cry out in pain.

"I-I don't know… Please…. P-please…" He cries, tears dripping down his snout from the sheer pain.

"Really? You looked like you knew when you slapped my mate's ass…" He twists it further, the hand making a sickening crack as it it popped out of its socket.

"A-AH! S-stop! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He sobs, his body thrashing against the floor, unable to move with Luca pinning him to the floor with his arm held backwards and his knee pressed firmly against his lower back.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Luca says coldly.

 _Holy shit..._

"I-I'm sorry Reeder. P-please. Tell him to stop." He begs, his eyes looking at you for mercy.

 _To be honest, you really don't want Luca to stop._

You sigh as you pat Luca on his shoulder. He twists the claw back into position, the bones resetting and making him cry out a gurgled gasp. Luca leans close to his head and whispers, "Touch him again and it will be much worse." He gets off him and wraps an arm around you, leading you to the school exit as the final bell rings.

You glance back at the Charmeleon, a prime example of Luca's protectiveness over you. You sigh as you feel Luca rub your shoulder. You still wonder if you will ever return his feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone, it's Clamorum. I want to wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I'm sure this story has been a roller-coaster of feels, but it will get better. I promise.**

You look out the window, watching the snow fall from the sky as Pokémorphs walk by on the sidewalks. You were so enraptured by the scenery, you were startled when you felt a paw resting on your shoulder. "Reeder, you alright?" He says, wrapping both arms around you and holding you close to him.

You groan in his embrace, wiggling in an attempt to break from his hug. Luca feels you struggling in his arms, making him lighten his grip. "Reeder... " He whines, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing…" You say, giving up and leaning back into his hug. You feel his warmth radiate onto you with his hold, making you sigh in comfort.

"Pleeeease." He begs, his finger brushing along your Christmas sweater, an ugly but very appreciated gift from his mom.

You hate it when he does that. It's your one weakness against Luca. His begging tone and his red puppy eyes. You take a deep breath and close your eyes, "I just wish I could go home…"

Luca gives you a confused look, as if your question doesn't make any sense. "But… You are home…" He says, resting his head on top of yours.

You feel a frown form on your face, something you haven't felt for a long time after you finally made peace with Luca. "No… No... This place will never be home for me." You say, resting your arms on the windowsill before laying your head on your forearms.

"The orphanage isn't a place for someone like you Reeder. You deserve better than that." He says, kissing your neck. It's amazing you haven't gotten any hickeys from this.

You couldn't help but laugh sadly at his reply. "Luca… Do you know where I came from?" You ask, still looking out the window.

"You're from out of town, right?" He says, his voice still full of confusion.

You chuckle and look back at him, "Well… you're kinda right." You sigh and rest your head again.

You feel an arm move under your leg before you are lifted into the air, being carried in a bridal hold by Luca. You let out an exaggerated sigh as he walks over to the couch, the bright, colorful lights shining on it from the Christmas tree. "You know I don't like being carried." You whine.

"Not even if _I'm_ holding you?" He pouts, giving you those big red eyes again.

"Maaaaybe." You say before wrapping your arms around Luca.

Luca smiles as lays down on the couch, resting you on his chest. He looks at your eyes, that same loving smile still on his face. "So you're from out of region?" He asks, still guessing your place of origins.

"Think bigger…"

He tries to think of something bigger than a region, but comes up short. "I dunno, outer space?" He laughs at his own joke.

You laugh with him as well, though your laughter is forced and your expression is strained. "Yeah totally." You say, not sure you want to tell him at all now.

"So where are you from then Reeder?"

You want to tell him, but now… You aren't sure if he will believe you or not. Instead, you press your lips against his, surprising him as you slip your hands under his sweater. You caress his fluffy chest, your hands separated by his chest spike.

Luca rests his own paws on the lower part of your back. He pulls away from your kiss, a small strand of saliva connecting the two of you as it drips from both of your tongues. "I didn't know you were _that_ pent up, Reeder." He says in a lusty tone, completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"What can I say, you're a very sexy Lucario." You add, poking his nose to tease him.

"Come here, my mate." He turns you around and rests you on his chest again, one paw inside your sweater and petting your bare chest while the other fiddles with your pants button.

You watch in anticipation as he gets it open and reaches inside, getting a firm grip around your shaft and pulling it out into the open. He grins when he sees your human meat, his own member poking your back with his own excitement.

"I miss you Reeder Jr." He jokes, his thumb rubbing your tip before he begins to stroke it to life. You moan a little and rub your head against his neck, letting him play with you before he lets you have your way with him.

You shiver when you feel his warm, wet tongue travel along your neck. Luca giggles at your reaction as he continues to stroke your length.

"You know what I want for Christmas Reeder?" He whispers, kissing your neck and making you spurt a bit of pre onto his paw. You try to respond, but his constant focus on pleasuring you makes it hard to think of words, let alone speak. "W-what…"

"Your long, fat cock inside me." He moans in your ear.

You pant in his arms when you hear that, your member throbbing in his paws at idea of being somewhere warm on this cold winter night.

"Oh yeah…" You groan, slightly shaking when he teases your tip with his thumb again.

"Yeah, I want that thick cock to fill me up. I want that hot cum all inside my naughty ass." He moans, letting go of your chest and taking your pants off as he talks. "I want to cum all over the couch as you plow my ass. Oh baby, I want you inside me so badly." He strips off your pants and tosses it aside, wasting no time removing his own shorts.

You finally get a breather when he uses both paws to undress himself, letting you pant on his chest as his shorts and sweater are tossed aside with your own sweater. Now, his bright red knotty cock flags up besides your dick, a string of pre hanging on his tip as it bobs with his movement.

"Come on lover. Let's get your cock somewhere warm and wet." He says, licking his lips at what's to come.

You chuckle at his impatience before getting up from his chest. You move behind him and wrap your arms around him, your height really dwarfed compared to him as your head pops out from under his arm. You feel his paw rest on your hair and pet your head, encouraging you to plunge into his rear. You feel your dick hotdogging his cheeks, your head resting below his cock and hungry tailhole.

He groans at how close you are, reaching behind him and pressing your head into his anus.

"Hey, you forgetting something." You say, talking about the lack of lubrication on both your member and his asshole.

He grunts as he pushes himself harder on your shaft, feeling his rosebud stretch a bit painfully around your girth. "I… Don't… CaAAAARE!" His voice pitches in a higher tone as your hips slap onto his rump. Your shaft forced inside of him and surrounded by a wet, tight heat.

"Hah… Oh fuck… Oh fuck… It hurts so much…" He whines, squeezing around you with each breath he takes.

"Do you need me to-" "NO!" He cuts you off, grabbing your own butt and holding you against him. "Don't pull out… Just… Gimme a second… You're just big is all." He says, his cock lust overpowering his pain.

He sits up and seats himself on your lap, his weight feeling heavy on you but not unbearable. You can even feel his apple-sized balls resting on top of your's, no doubt easily dwarfing your smaller sized balls. Still, it doesn't deter Luca from fondling your balls under his own, a paw holding all four testes and massaging the orbs in his large paw. Though you can't see it, you could tell he is enjoying the sight of your balls against his own, the sign of anal penetration from the one he holds dear.

"You having fun?" You ask, his ass squeezing a bit tighter the longer he plays with your other privates.

"Of course. I would never neglect the things that give me your wonderful seed." He says with a light hump on your cock.

 _Someone's ready…_

Luca doesn't realize it, but that small hump continues. His hips rocking on your waist as your cock swivels around and around his rectum, rubbing his prostate in all the right ways with every pass. He moans and adjusts his position, leaning back and putting his paws on the couch to hold himself up. Now his butt is bouncing up and down on your cock, your head spearing his asshole like a piston in a car engine.

"Oh Arceus, it's so fucking amazing!" He cries out, his dick flopping around uselessly as he rides your lap. He slams onto your lap, his cock slapping your thigh with a loud clap as he pants on top of you. He crosses his legs over and rotates himself, now facing you as he links his hands onto yours. Leaning over you, paws in hands, cock on stomach, and dick in ass, he smiles as he presses his lips against yours.

All too eager, you return his kiss and moan into his mouth as his rear goes back to humping that delicious cock inside him. His cock now slaps on your belly as pre spews all over your chest. His paws grip tightly around your fingers as he feels an orgasm approaching. He clenches his eyes tightly and picks up his pace, his ass grinding and thrusting your cock into his rectum. His prostate quivers and pulses from all the abuse, unable to withstand such a beating from a foreign, yet welcomed intruder.

He pulls away and bites onto your shoulder, making you cry out as hot streams of semen pours onto your stomach and chest. The white puddle of love grows as his ass milks your length in a futile attempt for human seed.

He moans as his mouth is still latched onto your shoulder. You gasp in pain as you feel him carefully let go.

"I'm so sorry Reeder. I didn't mean to. I-" You hush him with a finger to his lip.

"It's alright. A little love bite won't kill me." You assure him, despite the wince of pain from the shallow punctures in your skin. You lightly hump his rump, making him moan and spurt a glob of cum onto your chest. "You still got a cock to service." You remind him, "And we aren't done until you are nice and full of my spunk."

He shudders at your words, his cock dribbling more at the thought of carrying your cum. "Y-you sex-hungry beast." He moans, whining as he pushes himself to grind around your shaft, making cute whimpers as his prostate is being over stimulated from a simple rub of your cock.

"Says the Pokémorph on my lap." You tease, petting his chest with both your hands and encouraging him to continue on.

Luca's tongue rolls out of his mouth, his panting looking more like a dog in heat than a well respected fighter. His hips begin to lift up and down your length, a soft thump and a wet clap sounds out when his furry butt hits your thighs and his thick, knot-swollen dick slaps onto your cum soaked stomach. "My P-parent- Ah~ are gonna fuUUUCKING! Oh Arceus Fuck!~ be upset when- Oh right there, Reeder! RIGHT THERE!~ T-they see the m-mess." He tries to say while fucking himself on your rod, his cum staining the fabric of the couch you two are making love on.

"We can clean it out. Now come here." You say, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a lusty kiss. You feel his ass clench in surprise as your tongue mingles with his own.

He moans in the kiss as he continues to hump you, continues to cum all over you, continues to makes love with you on this night of Christmas. He couldn't be any happier.

Luca feels your shaft throb inside him, the event he has been excited for since you two started. He hilts your cock as deep it can go and rock his hips in every motion to stimulate your orgasm. He flinches when you gasp in the kiss, your dick twitching inside him before flooding his rectum in his favorite human's seed. Your seed.

He closes his eyes and basks in the warmth filling his rear. He places a paw along your cheek and holds you close to him, letting you feel his warmth while you gives yours into him.

"I love you Reeder." He whispers, his face smiling from the wonderful lover in his arms and his tummy full of liquid love.

Silence… He doesn't hear anything from you.

"Reeder?" He opens his eyes and sees the darkness of his own bedroom. The only warmth is from his own shaft as he came from his wet dream. His arms aren't even holding you as a pillow is taking your place.

"R-Reeder…" He stutters, his eyes watering from the false reality he loved so much earlier.

He gets up from his bed and stumbles a little, his legs shaking from the sudden activity as he tries to find his love. "R-Reeder!"

He walks through the dark hallways and reaches the living room, finding you sleeping on the couch after you presumably snuck out during his sleep.

Luca whimpers in a dog like tone, wishing for you to return his affection. He wipes his face of tears from his crushing awakening, carefully picking you up so you aren't disturbed from your sleep. He looks down at your sleeping face, loving each and every detail you have. A treasured masterpiece to Luca.

He sits himself on the bed with you in his arms, laying down and holding you close to his chest. He can feel a tear drip down his cheek as he leans down to kiss your head. "I love you Reeder…"

Still no response…

He sighs sadly and moves a blanket over the both of you, tightening his hug before closing his eyes. Hoping to relive the fantasy he wants to have, but will never seem to happen...

 **Just not this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Beepbeepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeepbeep!

You groan and cover your head, slightly muting the noise until a certain blue doggy takes care of it.

Beepbeepbeepbeep! beepbeep- Click!

The bed creaks and groan as he moves back to last his place, his arm tightening it's hug around you before he goes back to sleep.

You grumble about being a personal teddy bear before laying against his furry chest, letting his body heat keep you warm during the cold morning.

You shiver slightly, the blanket being thick enough to keep Luca warm yet not enough for you too. You have to be close to him to stay warm. You shiver again, holding onto his arms for extra warmth.

Luca might of noticed your predicament as he wraps his legs around you as well, holding you in a full body wrap. While you have no room to move, at least you are warm.

Beepbeepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeepbeep!

 _Goddammit…_

Beep-Click!

"Alright my mate. Let's get ready for school." You hear from above your head. You feel him lean over and kiss your cheek before nuzzling the very spot he kissed.

You lay there with a grumpy face as he hugs and nuzzles you for a good 5 minutes. Though it feels like hours until he lets you go.

"You are so lovable Reeder, you know that?" He comments, smiling happily at you while you roll of his bed to get ready. The air is freezing and lack of clothes on you doesn't it make it better.

Your arm shakes as your body shivers, shifting through the closet to find a decent set of clothes.

Luca walks up behind you and hugs you, resting his head on top of yours to remind you just how he tall he is. "You should wear this one, it looks nice on you." He points to a blue shirt.

You roll your eyes and unhang the shirt, taking off a black pair of jeans as well. You try to remove his arms, but he holds onto you, giggling as he hugs you tighter and tighter until you growl at him. "Let. Go."

He jumps at your tone and releases immediately. "I-I'm sorry Reeder." He apologizes.

"I don't care…" You mutter, slipping in the jeans then putting on the shirt.

Not wanting to stand there awkwardly, Luca gets his clothes and dresses himself as well. By the time you get your socks and shoes on, Luca puts on his tank top and gets your gift jacket.

He opens up the bottom and pulls it over you, putting your arms through the sleeves and your head through the open hole to a surprise kiss. You are surprised by it, but you don't visibly show it.

He pulls away and grins at you. "There we go, you look beautiful as always."

You look into his eyes as he says this, they are so genuine with his words and passion. You sigh and turn on your heels, walking out the bedroom and leaving the sadden Luca behind.

You follow the corridor of family photos again, the homesickness coming back and reminding you of how this will never be home.

"Morning Reeder, you sleep well?" You hear Mr. Rio ask.

Feeling disconnected from the world right now, you just walk to the front door and head outside. The older Lucario watches you both ignore and leave him with a concern gaze. He sees Luca try to catch up to you and stops him for a moment.

"Son, is something wrong with your mate? He doesn't seem to be all there." He asks.

"He… I don't really know to be honest." Luca admits, feeling defeated at his responsibility over you. "He just… He just doesn't trust anyone." He looks down at floor to hide his shame. "Not even me…" He whispers.

His father thinks about what his son told him for a moment, wondering if you had been abused at some point of your life. Maybe a trip to the orphanage for your records might be in order.

"I wouldn't put it against you, Luca. He just needs more time with you is all. You gotta keep trying." He puts a paw on Luca's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "You better catch up to your mate, I'm sure he will enjoy the company." He pats his shoulder and sends him off. Luca feels better about his relationship with you and runs to catch up, smiling when you come into view.

* * *

You were enjoying the peace you had to yourself, feeling at ease being alone.

"Reeder, wait up!"

 _And there goes the moment…_

You stop and wait for your "Husband" to catch up, feeling the Lucario run up and hug you tightly.

You stare up at the sky as you feel yourself being swept off your feet and carried in his arms.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

"So Reeder, Prom Night is coming up. You excited?" He asks, and you remember how your fellow humans would talk about it nonstop.

"No…"

And he is shot down again. "Oh… Well, I got us tickets to it. We could have a nice dance and dinner there. Maybe have some fun afterwards too." He says the last part with a wink.

"I'm good."

"O-okay… Do you want to do it for me?" He asks sweetly.

"No."

"K-kay…" He's back to feeling defeated again.

The walk continues in silence as you lay in his arms, you still feel upset but seeing his sad face made you a little guilty. Then again, you were raped.

You sigh and fold your arms. "Fine… I'll go to prom with you…"

You yelp in surprise when his bridal carry turns into a heartfelt hug. "Thank you thank you Reeder! I promise it will be amazing."

 _I'm sure it will be…_

You see Pokémorphs walking by and smiling at you two like you are some star crossed lovers from a Shakespeare play.

 _As if…_

You try to pry yourself out of his grip, an incredibly hard task against a much stronger individual and ending in vain. Soon, you feel yourself back in his arms again like a wedded bride.

Luca smiles at you, his eyes full of love and happiness.

 _One side of a forced relationship._

You give up and rest your head against his chest. You hear his heartbeat, the rhythmic beating soothing your anger.

 _You just want to make your own choices again…_

You wake up and find yourself in a seat; The class had started, and Luca was right beside you with his work out and already started. You recall the counselor and class changes. You get all of Luca's classes and you are really now just there to be there.

No more need for learning when you are now mated and no longer need to provide for yourself. His grade is practically your grade now.

 _Great... At least you learned everything you could at your last school back home._

"Hey Reeder, you wanna help?" You hear from Luca. You look down at his work sheet to see slightly complex math problems, but nothing too hard.

You take a pen, jot down the quick framework of solving the problem before writing the answer. You put the pen back and lay your head on your arms.

 _Might as well nap and make some use out of this._

You rest there for a moment, listening to the sound of whispered chatter and pen scribbling.

"He looks pretty cute sleeping like that."

"He'll look even better sleeping in my bed. hehehe."

"Shut up, Luca is staring at us."

 _At least you won't have to worry about Pokémorphs…_

* * *

"Come on Reeder, you gotta wake up."

You rub your eyes and look at the source of that voice. You see Luca wearing gym shorts and a uniform tank top of the school's fighting club.

In his paws though, is something you wish you could burn and never see again. That fucking PE uniform.

You stand up immediately and back yourself against a metal container of some sorts. "I'm not wearing that trashy outfit."

A quick check of your surroundings and you realize you're in a locker room. Though this one doesn't look like the human one. Must be the male Pokémorph one.

"Reeder, it isn't that bad." He tries to reassure you.

"You're not the one wearing it, you ass!"

He winces at your insult but continues his uphill battle. "O-okay, but you need to wear it. The teacher won't let us in unless everyone is wearing a uniform."

"I don't care." You say, folding your arms.

Luca sighs sadly, "Please don't make me do this. Just put them on, Reeder. Please."

"Fuck. No."

 **Luca uses Extreme Speed.**

You blink and suddenly it feels cold. Like really cold. You notice that Luca is holding more clothes than before. It looks familiar…

"Put these on and I'll give these back to you after class." Luca says, putting the other set of clothes in his PE locker and closing the lock.

 _Why is it so cold?_

"I said no Luca. I am not wearing that."

He chuckles and leans against the lockers. "Then you can go out like that." He points at your groin.

"What are you talking about?" You look down and see your penis.

 _Wait… When the hell was I undressed!_

You cover yourself with your hands and blush a deep shade of red. "What the fuck Luca!"

"I'm sorry Reeder, but it needed to be done." His eyes wander to your junk and he blushes from that as well. "S-so put these on already, we are late enough as it is."

 _Fucking fucker fuck of fucking fuck…._

You take the uniform vest and slip it on, feeling it stretch around your chest before contorting to the shape of your torso. You try to pull it over your stomach, but it was made to stop just at the edge of your ribs.

You pick up the slutty shorts and put your legs through them, pulling them up until the resistance of your hips begin. "Fucking hell." You mutter.

You have to tug them up, forcing the fabric to fit around you until you finally got it over your butt. The last part is your package hanging out. You swallow the lump in your throat and begin stuffing your privates as gently as you could. By the time you finally get your length inside, the shorts bulge outwardly in a glorious and embarrassing show of your manhood.

"T-there… You happy?" You say, your voice uncomfortable from how tight this feels.

Luca's face is deep shade of red and his shorts having a slight bulge as well through the loose fabric. The act of watching you get dressed being more than enough to arouse him. "Y-Yeah. Yeah. Let's uh… get going then…"

You slip on your running shoes and cross your arms again. "I really hate you."

"I know my mate… And I'm sorry." He says, linking his paws to your hand and leading you outside.

The outside air is even colder and with the slutty outfit, you have no real protection against the cold. Normally you would be with the other humans in the indoor gym, but now, you are being led to the Fighter's Gym.

He pushes the door open and the blast of the heater hits you.

 _That felt pretty nice actually._

The inside is just a hallway with four doors marked Standard, Pool, and Platforms. The other door plate seems to be missing.

Luca leads you to the Standard door and opens it. Inside is a row of benches along the wall and a large circle in the center. The floor is battered with scorch marks and deep cuts from all the damage.

"So Reeder, you gotta go up on the benches and hang out with the other mated humans." He points up to a set of benches with other humans chatting a bit loudly about some gossip.

 _You remember why you have no friends..._

"I'll be down here in the stage. If you need me, try to call for me. Okay my mate?" He says, cupping your cheek.

"I'll be fine." You push his paw away. You start making your way up the benches to the human group. You stop just a few rows short of them.

 _That's close enough…_

You sit down and watch the stage below. Seems like a match up between a Nidoking and a Ninetails.

 _This seems interesting…_

"Reeder!? You're actually here!"

 _Oh god…_

You feel arms wrap around you in a hug as well as a kiss on both your cheeks.

You see a blue eyed boy smiling at you happily. Though your face is probably the opposite of his.

"Can I help you?"

"Don't you remember me Reeder?" He says, his voice sounding less happy than before.

"Should I care?"

He gasps dramatically, "That's so rude. How could you forget your bunkmate."

 _Bunkmate… something with an A…_

"Albert?"

"What? No, that is such a tacky name."

"Alex?"

"There you go you mean ol ass." He says with a bit of sass.

"Good, is my prize you leaving?"

"You are so rude, Reeder. Always playing the hard-to-get even to this day."

 _Yeah, as if that fucking works…_

"What do you want?" You say bluntly.

"I just wanted to hang out with my long length friend." He teases, poking your package.

 _God dammit…_

"Can you go now. I enjoy being left alone." You take his hand and shove it aside.

"Don't be like that Reeder. Come meet the rest of the boys."

 _No please no…_

"No please no." You beg, already being dragged up there against your will.

"So he was like 'oh my Arceus' and I was like 'no way…'"

"And his shirt was like so cute…"

"I just love how romantic Luca is with Reeder. it's so hot."

 _Fucking kill me…_

Your face is stuck with a permanent cringe as you are thrown into the chaos of high school gossip.

"So Reeder, this is Jamie, Hayden, Morgan, and Taylor." He points to other boys wearing the same uniform as you.

"Awesome, I'm gonna leave." You say, trying to get away but being pulled in anyway.

"Nah, you gotta tell us about Luca and how amazing he is!" Alex exclaims.

 _I hate this place…_

* * *

"So did you enjoy your new friends?" Luca asks, his fur wet with sweat from all the sparring.

You just look at him with a deadpan stare. "I don't wanna talk it."

"A-Alright my mate." He mutters, opening the doors to the lockers. You see various Pokémorphs and the occasional mated human wander by. The lack of modesty is apparent in this locker as you see Taylor moaning against the shower wall, a really thick Charizard cock thrusting in and out of him. Looking closely, you could see it bulge in his tummy with how deep it is.

"Is this an everyday thing?" You whisper, grabbing onto his arm in legitimate fear.

"Yeah… But don't worry too much. They won't touch you." He reassures you, petting your hair as he takes you to his locker.

He unlocks it and takes out your clothes, handing them to you. "Sorry about earlier Reeder."

You ignore him and quickly slip on the pants, feeling safer with tougher and better concealing clothing on.

"I don't care. Just… Just stay with me in the lockers…" You say, trying your hardest to ignore the moans.

"Alright Reeder. I'll always be with you." He says taking off his shorts and vest.

"Reeder!" You hear Alex moan. You gulp nervously.

You see Luca glance to the side and blush brightly.

 _You shouldn't. You really shouldn't…_

You peek around the locker and see the lithe boy, sitting on his knees as a big knotty cock of a Arcanine sits on his shoulder. He smiles as he strokes the long length

"You should come join us." He says, kissing the tip and a string of pre oozes on his lips.

The Arcanine himself flashes a toothy grin at Luca, showing off his large fangs. "Yeah, come on Luca. Let's have some fun."

You look back at Luca, your face full of fear. "Please don't do this." You beg. "Please Luca."

His face still has that blush adorned on him and the lack of shorts easily shows the bulging knot in his sheath. "We're good Art. Maybe another time." He says, getting his original clothes on in the process.

"Awww…" Alex pouts.

Art chuckles as he hoists up Alex, "Haha. Damn shame Luca." You can clearly see Alex's rear as the Arcanine pushes his tip against the entrance. "In you go." He says before pushing himself inside.

 _What. The. Fuck._

Alex drools from the penetration as his belly has a slight bulge from the shaft, his ass sitting right on the knot.

 _No more. no more._

You look away and put on your shirt and jacket. You don't bother looking back, you make a beeline to the exit. The moaning and crying can be heard as you leave.

You lean against the wall and realize just how panicked you become.

"Reeder, you okay?" You hear beside you, a big blue paw touching your shoulder gently.

"I'm fine." You push his paw off.

 _No, you're not…_

"Let's just go home." You mutter, getting off the wall when you finally calm down.

"Okay Reeder." He says, hugging you close to him as he takes you back to his home.

You grimace as you recall the boys earlier, the lusty, joyful look on their faces.

 _How can they enjoy that stuff?_

Luca opens the door for you and let's you inside the house first. You don't bother with a thanks as you head to his bedroom.

"K-kay…" Luca says in the background as he closes the door.

Not wanting to be bothered, you climb onto the bed and cover yourself in the blanket. You hide your head under the pillow and try to push out the thoughts of the locker rooms.

You hear the bedroom door close shut before the lock clicking into place. "Luca… I know what you're planning."

You hear his clothes being taken off and tossed to the floor. "I… Do you want to, you know, do it?" He asks, despite having the legal authority over you.

"No."

"Please… I can just do oral. I'll paw myself off, just please let's do something together as mates…"

You growl as you lift the pillow off, seeing Luca in all his naked glory. Defined abs and chest, toned arms and legs, and a long, knotty cock swinging between his legs.

You know what he wants. That show at the lockers aroused him greatly. You know that some point this is gonna happen again.

And the off chance that he accepts the Arcanine offer sends chills down your spine.

"Fine. Just keep this between us... " You say, hesitantly removing the blankets from you.

Luca's tail wags at the sight, he happily hops on the bed and crawls to your groin. His paws fiddles with your button and zipper before opening the simple cloth.

You feel a bit of regret when his paw reaches into your boxers and pulls out your flaccid cock. You aren't prepared when you feel his tongue lick up along your shaft.

Then another lap at your length. And another. And another. Everytime he licks your shaft, you feel blood flow into it and making it increasingly bigger and harder.

When you reach full mast, he wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the head and engulfing it. His moans vibrating around your cock as he sucks and licks around your tip.

You gasp as he pulls off and swirls his tongue around your tip, collecting all the pre you dribbled out before swallowing your cock again.

You can feel him humping your leg a bit, knowing fully well just how badly he wants it.

You glance down at him to catch him deep throating you to the hilt. His eyes closed in concentration as he pleases you.

You feel his shaft rubbing up against your leg, the knot pressing against your shin before humping you in time with his bobbing.

"I-I get your point. Hurry up b-before I change my mind." You growl, hearing his tail slap the bed in excitement as he pulls off you completely, his face wearing a happy grin.

He climbs onto your lap and position his rear over your shaft. His paws reaches back and presses your slobbery cock against his anus.

He looks down at you and smiles, leaning down and sitting himself onto your length at the same time. His ass sucking you in and making you moan out before he locks lips with you.

His furry rear rests on your lap and he continues to kiss you. You feel his tongue press against yours as he caresses your chest with his paws.

Feeling overwhelmed, you push him enough to end the kiss and give yourself some room to breath.

"R-Reeder. You okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, I-" You press a finger to his lips while you pant heavily.

"I don't wanna hear it." You say, wiping the drool from your mouth. "Just get this over with and fuck me." You growl.

His ears flattens when you yell at him. There is no love when it's just one person feeling it.

"M-maybe tomorrow…" He says sadly, moaning lightly as he lifts himself off your length much to his regret. His ass makes a wet pop when your dick slides out, his rectum feeling empty without your warmth.

Luca whines quietly, his body wanting to go back to feeling pleasure but his mind and heart no longer wanting it.

Watching Luca stop having sex all together from your abrupt halt to his loving made you remember just how much he does cares for you.

You close your eyes and forget about apologizing, this is what you wanted, right?

Luca wraps his arms around you pulls you close. Your head resting against his chest yet his own erect length brushing against yours.

"Good night my mate." He says in a sad tone, hugging you just bit tighter before closing his eyes.

You lay there in his arms for a moment, just thinking about what he did. You know full well just how badly he wanted it and he just gave it up.

You don't know what to do with him anymore...


	8. Chapter 8 (Not part of the story)

Hey readers, I decided to dedicate a chapter to explaining the inner workings of the Sought After universe. (And hopefully inspire others to expand it with their own stories) Many reviewers left questions asking why is this that? or how is that this? Those questions are fair since I practically threw you into a world of the unknown, just like Reeder. Take notes or skip this chapter, this isn't a part of the story, but more of an invitation for other writers to expand this universe.

Sought After takes place in a dystopian alternate reality of pokemon. Instead of humans going out and capturing pokemon to battle, we ourselves are taken by pokemorphs.

There was a point in time where the human race was free to make their choice alongside the pokemorphs, but as time and technology advances, society's views on how humans should be also changed.

Humans were originally just fill ins for mates. We sate the Pokémorphs needs until a suitable mate arrives, then humans were kept at permanent mates alongside others.

Being stronger, faster, and matched in intelligence, they soon took the belief we are defenseless. We cannot protect ourselves, we are too weak without the security of Pokémorphs. They inadvertently created a forced evolution and making them the way they are today: Lithe, Feminine males.

Female humans were driven to extinction from the lack of reproduction. The males however managed to live on through the reproduction of Pokémorphs. Centuries of mating and having children with human males has made nearly every Pokémorph have a very miniscule amount of human in them, creating the very small chance of giving birth to a human child.

This has created a bit of a stir. Society has figured out that they had wiped out an entire gender and now the only reproductive means for the male half.

They decided to dedicate resources into increasing protection of what's left of humanity. Humans children are required to be in a safe and secure orphanage strictly for humans. They are to be unharmed and any damage done them shall be severely punished. They must have a mate, even if the Pokémorph is already married.

Humans are the Pokémorph's responsibility.

There's bound to be plot holes in this universe. I have no doubt in my mind. This whole thing was created from a late night, energy drink fueled writing spree. This was supposed to be a one shot. But it became something more, it became a story of seeking affection from someone who is scared of the world around him.

I hope this helps answer some of your questions and I will finish up the next chapter after I finish up Classroom Crush.

-Clamorum Luporum ?


	9. Chapter 9

**I am alive and I didn't forget. I just took a break from writing to help with my job search and drivers test. (Hint: I got my license but no job still. :( ) Anyway, I will get back in the swing of things hopefully. Enjoy the chapter, we are edging closer to the end. Prom is around the corner. ;)**

You lie awake during the dead of night your head resting the tan furred chest of Luca. You hear his heartbeat thumping in a soothing rhythmic beat and his breathing making his chest rise up and down in a ocean like motion. It has a sort of calming effect on you, which is good, because you are nearing your limit.

You are terrified, just like you were when you first arrived here. Finding yourself naked and alone in an unfamiliar forest seems bad enough. But realizing that you are no longer in your hometown and in some twisted world is like hitting rock bottom.

You no longer had a say. You were forced to stay at an orphanage, sent to a school where you were sexually harassed constantly, then you hit your breaking point by being forcefully mated by Luca.

You hated him for that… You hated him so much that you tried to kill him… You couldn't… You were too scared to kill someone who was truly infatuated with you…

Luca isn't some Pokémorph that wanted to use you like a toy to be fucked and played with. He wanted to spend every ounce of his love for you, to let you know just how special and important you are to him.

And he succeeded…

You know he loves you more than anything and while you won't admit it to Luca, you are starting to return his feelings a little bit.

But now, you are back to feeling terrified. Terrified of your new found emotions. After the locker room event, watching just how enslaved the humans were to their own lust made you scared of returning his feelings and becoming like them.

It scarred you. You seen the porn, you heard of the actions, but to see it with your own eyes… You can never look at any human normally again. It was a grim reminder that it isn't about you anymore, it's about humanity's masters.

You clench your eyes shut and feel tears trickling down your cheeks. You hate this place so much…

"Come here Reeder…" You hear above you, feeling his arms wrap around you and hug you close. A paw digit wipes your tears away as his red eyes looks down at you. "You had a bad dream?" He asks, a paw petting your hair to keep you calm.

You stay quiet, not even sure how you could explain this to him. You just lay on his chest and let your tears continue their fall.

Luca gives you a sad smile and hugs you closer. "I'll be here for you Reeder. I love you." He says, giving you gentle kiss on your forehead.

You close your eyes and listen to his heartbeat, letting his words sink in as you drift asleep.

* * *

"Have a good night Harold." An Umbreon waves to the older Lucario.

"You too." He waves back as he exits the orphanage. Harold checks the papers in his paws, straightening them inside the folder as he walks back home.

It isn't normal for Harold to be out so late, especially being retired. But he has to retrieve something for his son, in hopes to help his mate Reeder.

He steps inside his home, closing the door to the cold winds outside. He locks the deadbolt and climbs up the stairs. His bones ache a little from the walk, his physique not as strong as it used to be.

Being quiet to not wake up his sons, he tiptoes to his office and shut the door quietly. "Okay…" He mutters to himself, "Who raised you Reeder." He says as he opens the folder on his desk, files and pictures of you spread about inside. Though… it seems awfully lacking in contents.

 **Name: Reeder**

 **Species: Human**

 **Date of Birth: Unknown**

 **Place of Birth: Unknown**

 **Parents conceived from: Unknown (Blood tests comes up negative for any Pokémorph specie.)**

 _What the…_

 **Recovery Report:**

 **Officer in Charge: Ken Blazek**

 **He was recovered in the Moonsun** **Forest on the northwestern front. The poor boy was completely naked and exposed to the elements. He has several deep cuts and scratches along his arms, legs, and back, likely from a cliff fall. Despite his injuries, the kid put up a hell of a fight. Throwing rocks and makeshift spears, he could've killed someone if he landed a hit with his spears. Whoever left him in the forest is a real cruel son of bitch.**

The older Lucario stops for a moment and glances at the closed door, slowly understanding your unusual coldness.

 **We finally caught the kid after 2 weeks of tracking him down. He knew how to mask his scent, so it made it incredibly hard to find again when we lose him. We took him back to our truck kicking and screaming, the sedatives took a while to kick in but when it did, he finally stopped struggling. In the shape he's in, we had to take him to the hospital for serious medical analysis and recovery for his injuries.**

 **End of Report**

 _Reeder… What happened to you…_

 **Audio Recording of Questioning:**

 **Present in the Room: Detective Wilde and Reeder.**

 ***Recording starts***

 **W: Alright kid, I'm gonna ask you a few questions and you can go. Sounds good.**

 ***3 minutes of silence***

 ***Wilde sighs***

 **W: Reeder… I want to help you. We all do. But we can't do anything if you don't tell us who did this to you.**

 ***6 minutes of silence***

 **W: Kid. Please talk to me.**

 ***Sounds of bones popping and a handcuff clacking on the table.**

 **W: Oh Arceus. He broke his hand.**

 ***Audio cuts out as sounds of struggle abrupts.**

 **Medical Report:**

 **Reeder suffered several cuts and bruises, but nothing too severe. He undergone blood tests and vaccinations and will be assigned to a therapist to help with his distrust towards Pokémorphs.**

 **Being gone only a day, he's back with a broken hand from his attempted escape. Security has been increased.**

 **2 Weeks had passed and he's gotten a little better mentally and his hand recovered nicely. He still attempts escapes and has been apprehended multiple times. Bed straps may be required.**

 **End of Report**

Harold closes the folder, unable to continue reading. He rubs his temples and sighs deeply. He figured you had issues when he first saw you, but not something like this. He covers the folder in papers to hide it and leaves his office. He shuts quietly behind him and he passes by Luca's bedroom.

He pauses, taking a step back to face the door. Careful to not make a noise, he opens the door a crack and sneaks a peek inside. Luca is sleeping soundly on his bed with you laying on him, your head resting on his chest just an inch away from his spike. His paw gently pets your back in slow gentle strokes, keeping you close and comfortable.

He smiles at the sight, you look so peaceful despite what you been through. He closes the door and goes back to his bedroom, eventually finishing the folder of your past.

* * *

"Come on Reeder, you gotta wake up." You barely hear, your senses muddled and confused.

"5 more minutes…" You mumbled, waving the voice away with a flick of your hand.

"Reeder, come on babe. You need to get up." He whines, the voice becoming more clearer. You finally realize Luca is talking you.

You grab the blanket and pull it over your head. "I don't wanna go."

He sighs in a slightly annoyed way. "Reeder… You need to go with me."

"No I don't. I stopped needing to go to school when you fucked me." You remind him.

You certainly stopped his train of thought, he fumbles for words and tries to retort back. "W-Well… I um… You still need to learn some stuff like history and… um… stuff…" He knows you're smart for a human and definitely smarter than a lot of Pokémorphs at the school.

"Suuure." You say in a sarcastic tone.

He grabs the blanket and tugs it off of you, leaving you naked on the bed without warmth. "H-Hey!"

His face still blushes at the sight of your naked body, his eyes occasionally glancing at your privates before shying away. "Come on Reeder. Let's get you dressed."

You groan, rubbing your eyes as you sit up.

Luca watches you with admiration, like some valuable painting in a Museum.

You stand up and ignore that nagging feeling in the back of your mind. "Here you go Reeder." You hear Luca say, his paw holding out a set of folded clothes.

"Thanks. I guess…" You mutter, putting on each piece individually till he has nothing in his paws. His face has a little smile, either enjoying your gratitude or being helpful to you, you're not sure.

You slip on your shoes just before the Lucario scoops you up in his arms. You swear he is just overly affectionate when it comes to you.

Seems like his parents are asleep as he walks through the quiet house to the front door. A simple twist of a knob and a shoulder push then you're outside in the cold morning. He nuzzles your head lovingly as he walks down the sidewalk. "So Reeder, You are gonna have a fun day today."

 _Oh boy…_

"As much as I want to, I can't take you to my games, so you get to hang out with the other Fighter's mates at the mall and get your prom suit.

 _Oh god…_

"Could we just get it ourselves. I really don't want to be with… them…" You try to weasel out.

"Come on Reeder, what cutie like you doesn't like shopping?" He teases, stroking your hair all the while.

"This guy…" You mumble, folding your arms and adopting an upset face.

Luca sighs and stops in his tracks. "It's just one day Reeder. You need to go out and do stuff too, you know."

"I rather do it by myself. I don't like them."

"You don't like anyone Reeder." He continues his walking pace, the school approaching as the Fighter's bus sits parked by the front along with a family van. The van has those humans from yesterday inside, chatting and laughing about something you couldn't care less about.

"Maybe I could go to your classes, take your notes while you are away." You plea, wiggling in his grip in a vain attempt to slip out.

"It's gonna be fun Reeder, I swear." He comforts, opening the door to the humans loudly voicing their jealousy of Luca's love for you.

"I'm allergic to fun." You mutter as he buckles you to the seat.

He chuckles at your retort as he kisses your cheek. "It's just for a few hours." He places a credit card in your jacket pocket. "Take care of yourself and have fun Reeder. I love you."

"I really hate you right now." You say, firmly folding your arms.

He sighs and caresses your cheek before closing the door.

You watch him step up to the bus, looking back at you one more time before disappearing from your sight.

You groan amongst the chattering, you would rather be with him than these social butterflies.

"So Reeder, how was he last night with the big ol D?" You hear Alex say, giving you that dumb smile.

"Oh fuck off." You say, turning your attention back to the window.

"Reeeeeder~ Don't be like that." He pouts, his hands being awfully touchy and grabbing onto any part of your body.

You ignore him, pulling your hood over your head and resting against the window. It's a bit uncomfortable to be honest, but it's better than listening to those boys. You close your eyes and try to sleep this away. Maybe you could sleep in the car the whole time…

* * *

You feel someone shaking you lightly as you arouse from your sleep. "Come on Reeder, we're here! Get up!" You hear Alex's rather feminine voice.

"Fuck you…" You groan. You hear the door next to you click and barely register it being opened. You sit up and watch the door open out, the other boys stepping out as their voices seems to grow louder.

 _You wonder if this is why Luca loves you._

"Come on Reeder! Don't be a stranger!" Alex says, your seat belt being unbuckled.

"Jesus Christ." You groan as you are physically being dragged out of the car to the incredibly large building.

The last time you were dragged like this, you were scared in the woods. Now you are just irritated. "Couldn't you just leave me in the car?" You complain, your arm locked inside Alex's own arm.

"Nope, because we gotta get your dress for prom" He chirps.

 _Goddammit Luca…_

You hear the door fans blow loudly as the buildings AC keep the inside at a cozy temperature. It's nice and cozy, and you definitely like to explore this place, but you want to be alone and less annoyed next time. "God dammit." You mutter under your breath, looking at the approaching store Boy's Storehouse.

 _This looks familiar…_

"Can you stand up, you're heavy." Alex cries out, still dragging you to the store.

You wiggle out of his grasp and get to your feet. Finally having some freedom of move. A soft hand wraps around your yours and pulls you into the store.

 _So much for freedom._

You see several suits and dresses on display, various boyish mannequins brandishing the latest fashion designs. Some are masculine and handsome while others are very feminine and graceful. A crossdresser's haven.

"Welcome to Boy's Storehouse." You hear from the counters. From behind the counters, a Female Mienshao in a nice black tux. "How can I help you two adorable gentlemen.

Alex blushes while you groan internally. "We're here to get Reeder a dress."

"Suit." You correct him, with a bit of venom in your voice.

"What? Are you crazy, you would look so much better in dress?!"

You feel your eyebrow twitch, "I swear, I will smack a bitch."

"Ooookay…" The Feline separates you two before you commit. "Why don't you wait while I measure your friend?" She tells Alex.

He looks upset at her suggestion. "But how can Reeder look beautiful without my advice?" He pouts.

"He'll be fine. Now shoo, go on." She waves him away while pushing you into a private room.

You let out a breath of frustration you been holding in, one more word and he will be crying.

"Now that he's gone, what do _you_ want to wear?" She says, gathering a clipboard and measuring tape.

You think of something simple and blurt it out. "Black suit and blue tie."

She smiles at your choice and writes it down. "Blue huh? To match with your Lucario mate. That's pretty cute."

You feel flustered, she hit a spot you didn't think you were sensitive about.. "S-shut up."

"Aw… Don't feel bad." She teases you. "Now I need you to undress for me."

"Alright then…" You pull your jacket and shirt over your head and set it aside.

She looks at you expectantly.

"What?"

"I mean all of your clothes. I need exact measures."

You feel your cheeks flare up. "I don't have any underwear on. Can we just do this without measuring?"

She taps her pen on the clipboard and shakes her head. "Nope, your mate wanted your suit to be perfect. So you gotta strip."

 _Fucking Luca_

You swallow the lump the in your throat. You kick off your shoes and unbutton your pants. With incredible hesitation, you drop your pants. You feel the cold air on your lower half and you try to cover up.

Her jaw dropped at your maleness. "W-Woah…"

"Shut up…"

"There's no way…"

"Shut up…"

"He must of ride that at some point…"

"Shut up!"

 **1 hour later…**

You are handed a receipt from the Mienshao as you cover every part of your body from her prying eye.

"We'll have your suit ready by tomorrow, have a good day." She waves you off. "Hook me up with your mate." She whispers before sending you off.

You stuff the paper in your pockets, you feel violated despite the lack of touching or any sort of harassment. Might be her comments… Yeah…

"Reeder!" You hear before you are swarmed by multiple hugs.

 _Why?_

"Come on Reeder! The new designer sets are out." Alex exclaims, dragging you to the already human packed clothing store.

 _No!_

Right before you hit the crowd, you duck out of your group and slink away from them. You watch from a safe distance as they merge into the group.

You sigh in relief. You walk to the center bench, already occupied by multiple bored Pokémorphs.

 _Looks like they were also dragged here…_

You sit in an unoccupied spot and lean back, maybe you can get some shut eye.

 **3 hours later…**

"Come on Reeder." You hear, someone tapping your shoulder. You groan and look at the disturbance. An old and worn out Samurott, looking equally as tired as you. "I wanna sleep too but we gotta leave…"

You sigh as you stand up, looking behind the old guy to see multiple shopping bags of clothes.

"What the fuck?" You mutter.

"Come on, let's get going. He says, grabbing some of the bags as the other humans come out of the store with bags of their own.

"Thanks granddad for coming with us!" You hear Morgan say. The Samurott smiles at him as he continues leading us to the van.

As soon as the door clicks open, you hop inside as the boy figure how to put all their stupid shit inside. Can hear the struggles as the bags get put in and the arguments of whose is more important to be on top.

Several minutes pass before they finally get it and themselves in the van. Though now your seat is uncomfortable as you are covered in bags that can't fit in the back.

"I hate you guys… I really do…" You say, trying to ignore the perfume in the bag. It's a really potent smell as the bag reeks of it.

"Always the joker Reeder!" Alex laughs at your comment, clearly missing your true intention.

The ride home consisted of listening to gossip or clothing banter, both topics equally annoying as the other. They try to include you in the topics, but each attempt was met with silence on your end.

You hope you made it clear you want no part with them.

You see a familiar street as the van pulls up to the school, the Fighter's back from the trip and awaiting for the boys return.

The van slows to a stop and engine dies. The doors open and the sounds of bags and greeting laughter rings out. They all run to their mates and hug them, telling them how it went and how they miss them. Then there's you, walking to Luca and resting your head against his chest. "Let's go home…" You groan.

He chuckles, patting your back and hugging you. "You had fun? Where's your stuff?"

You groan in his shirt. "I didn't get anything. it was all stupid…" You say in a muffled tone.

He only grins at your comment. "Come on Reeder. I'm sure you could use a cuddle." He says as he picks you up in his usual bridal style and carries you home.


	10. Chapter 10

You lay on the couch with Luca, the exhausted Lucario sleeping while hugging you in a warm cuddle. The TV blares a commercial for a new medication, some sort of Viagra for older pokemorphs. You watch the scenery of it, an older Ursaring looking sad that he can't get it up before smiling at his Delphox wife and human mate who looks fresh outta high school. It's almost exactly like the one back home excluding the sex slave and animals.

"Hey, Reeder." You are drawn from your thoughts as Harold's voice rings out from the stairs. You lift your head from the pillow and look behind, seeing Harold just barely over Luca's sleeping form.

"Yeah?"

He looks at you like he knows something and it's making you worried. "Can we talk?" He asks.

You feel Luca hug you closer to him, his muzzle resting on top of your head. "Sure I guess." You wiggle out of Luca's grip, the sleeping Lucario wrapping an arm around himself where you used to be. You stretch your arms out and yawn, almost falling asleep with Luca if it weren't for Harold.

Harold waves a paw at you to follow him up the stairs. You feel hesitant, not wanting to be far from Luca in case this goes south. But this is his Father, he wouldn't do something to hurt you, right?

You slowly follow him, making careful steps and staying on guard. He notices that you are on edge and his face seems to flicker to sadness for a second. Soon, you reach his office, a small room with a computer and a desk covered in bills. "Take a seat, there's… A lot I need to ask of you." He says, gesturing to his roller chair.

You stare at the chair then back to the Lucario. You don't like this one bit, but you oblige and sit in the cushioned chair.

Harold closes the door and leans against it. "Reeder… I read your records from orphanage."

You exhale a breath of air in relief. "Oh… that thing." You say, the tension you had built up dissipating.

His expression doesn't change. "Reeder… This is serious, you were left in woods to fend for yourself. You could've starved or had been killed by animals there." He said with his voice full of concern.

"And? It was certainly better than this place." You grumbled, your mood spoiled from Harold reminding you of your capture.

His ears flicked during your remark, subtly upset at your response. "Reeder, the woods is not a place for a human like you to be in. I'm not sure what sick fuck left you, but he should be in prison for what he did." He says, anger dripping from his tone for your "abuser."

"No one left me there."

"What?" Harold mutters, now sounding confused.

" **No one.** Left me there." You say with extra emphasis. You fold your arms as you grow bored and annoyed from this talk.

Harold looks at you for any faults; any clue that you are lying or hiding something. "Then why were you in the forest with no clothes or Pokémorphs?"

"Why should I tell you? No one seemed to believe me, or even cared when I told them. How are you any different." You lean back in the seat and continue your annoyed act.

"Because I care about the boy my son fell in love with." He steps away from the door and moves a bit closer to you. "Please Reeder…" He begs, moving a paw over his heart. "I just want to help you."

You want to brush him off and tell him to go fuck off, but you might as well humor him and let him think you're insane. "Fine then." You sit back up and look at him in his red eyes. "I'm not from this place."

His left ear tilts and he gives you that same confused look Luca gives you. "Of course you're not from here." He says in a manner that you would, when someone states the obvious.

"Not in that sense." You point to the ceiling. "I mean in a more elaborate way."

He looks at your finger, then up, then back at your finger. "So you're a human from space? That's ridiculous!"

You stand up from the chair and sigh. "I knew it, different person and it's the same shit." You walk past the Lucario, but he stops you by grabbing your hand.

"Wait Reeder. I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

You tug your hand away and cut him off. "What? Want to mock me and send me off to a mental asylum? I already had my share of "help," So thanks, but fuck off." You stomp off and open the door, walking right into the fluffy chest of your mate.

"Um… Hey love…" He says awkwardly, caught listening in on your conversation.

You groan and move past him, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. The house echos as you slam the door shut behind you and lock yourself inside Luca's bedroom. You look out his bedroom window for a moment, seeing the stars in the sky twinkle just like they did back home. You growl and shut the curtains, leaving the room pitch black as you slip into the bed and drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Luca and Harold stand in silence at your tantrum, waiting for the house to stop echoing before muttering a word. "I should check on him…" Luca says in a near whisper, quietly walking away from his dad.

He knows what you did, insulting and ignoring his dad. But you also mentioned something else… something about not being from here. Whatever it is, he just hopes you're alright.

He tries to twist the knob open, but instead it rattles on the door, refusing to turn.

 _He locked the door…_

Luca fishes around his pockets and pull out his house keys, remembering how often he locks himself out of his room.

A quick insert and twist, the door opens into the dark bedroom. He sees the lump in his bed, the blanket rising and falling with your breathing. "Hey Reeder… You awake?" He asks in a hushed voice, gently shutting the door behind him.

You don't move and remain silent.

Luca sighs and gently climbs onto the bed, slipping under the covers and wrapping his arms around you. He holds you to his chest, a paw petting your hair and another rubbing your back. "You feeling alright, my mate?"

You groan and cover your eyes under his tan fluff, refusing to look at him. "Why does it matter?"

"Because you matter to me." He says, never once stopping his petting. "I heard what Dad said about you."

You know where this is gonna lead to, it's always to mockery and-

"And I believe you."

 _What…_

"What?" You mutter, looking at the Lucario in disbelief.

He chuckles, giving your shocked face a little peck on your lips. "You always were a strange human at school."

You groan and punch his shoulder, making Luca laugh. "And always quick to violence, certainly not like the other boys."

You can feel his leg intertwined with yours, his tail gently rubbing your thigh. "Y-Your point?" You stutter, feeling your face blush from his increasing touches to your body.

He cups your cheek and rubs his thumb across it. "My point is your special Reeder. Whether you're from here or outer space, I don't care. I just want to be with you 'til my dying breath."

' _Til my dying breath…_ You feel like a sudden weight is dropped on your chest, the reality of being stuck here hitting you like a brick. _You are never going home and you are going to die here…_ You clench your eyes as a tear drips down your cheek only to be stopped by a blue paw.

You hug Luca, surprising the canine with the rare affection. No more tears, no more hate, just numbness. You reached the end of the road of your emotions. Given all you have to give. Well… almost.

You lock lips with the Lucario, his red eyes widening and his voice moaning before laxing and enjoying the kiss. _At least you won't be alone when your time comes…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well… This is definitely a nice suit._

You stare at the black suit and blue tie laying on the bed, the fine fabric tailored and adjusted for you. You pick up the dress pants and slip them on, the fabric hugging your form but not restraining them. This must of cost a fortune…

"You like them Reeder?" You hear from behind, a pair of blue, furry arms hugging your shoulders.

"Yeah… It looks nice…" You say a bit awkwardly.

Luca nuzzles your neck and asks softly, "You feeling okay, Love?"

You lean against him and bring a hand to his cheek. "I'm okay… I'm just still coming to terms with my feelings."

He smiles sadly and kisses your cheek, "Take your time, I'm not in a rush." He pets your hair and releases his hug.

 _Such a softy..._

You put on the rest of the suit: dress shirt, blue tie, and black jacket. You look at the mirror to check yourself for any misplacements and tears. It's clean and well preserved from the looks of it.

"Handsome as always, Reeder." He says with that same confidence from the beginning of this inconceivable journey. You recall the beginning, fighting a cause with no end in sight; like an army facing off against the ocean, you can only last for so long before you exhausted yourself.

Now you are here, weary and defeated. That rebellious nature extinguished and stamped out. You sigh sadly, looking up at Luca and giving him a gentle smile. In the end though, you haven't completely lost your independence thanks to a certain Pokémorph.

You hold out your arm and let Luca lock his arms onto yours, linking you to him. "I hope you enjoy the limo, my friends and I rented one." He says with a grin, walking you through the house in a wedding like facade.

 _Oh boy…_

* * *

 _Prom was what you expected. Kinda gay and over hyped. The food was great and the games were fun, but the people weren't so much. You spent most of your time with Luca, enjoying the thousand yard stares he gives to anyone looking your way. After many chocolate strawberries, several games of blackjack, and a slow dance later, you're back in the limo. And they provided booze…_

You and Luca stagger out of the limo and towards the house. You giggle like an idiot as Luca fumble with the keys, trying to unlock the door with poor precision. You stumble to the tipsy Lucario and help him put the key into the hole. You two finally unlock the door and make your way to his bedroom. In your drunken stupor, Luca lays on the bed and you slide right between his legs. You grind your groin against his rear, making him blush and laugh at the sensation.

"Mmmh… Someone's eager…" He says, hugging his legs around your waist as your hardening erection presses against his covered tailhole.

"I'm not eager... " You say, still grinding against him. Your clothes are feeling a bit tight, so you begin to unbuckle your pants and tug them off. Now your erection is out and about, still hotdogging the big blue dog.

"You sure about that?" He asks, shuffling just enough to loosen his own dress pants just enough to expose his rear. He feels your shaft rub over his opening many times, just barely penetrating him. "You damn tease." He moans, trying to force your cock inside him.

You chuckle and lean closer to him. "Why don't you make me?" You taunt, purposely aligning yourself to his sensitive entrance.

Luca growls and grab onto your shoulders and pulling you down into a kiss. In turn, your shaft plunges into his being, making the Lucario moan in the kiss as you sink deeper and deeper.

In Luca's lust, he tighten his legs and forces you to hilt. You both moan loudly as your shaft twitches within and his walls squeeze. His paws won't stop grabbing your back, constantly gripping your suit top and nearly tearing the fabric.

You finally calm down from the initial penetration, looking at Lucario's near naked form in the Moon's light. His chest rose and fell frantically and his face red with lust, but streaks of tears glistening from the light as they drip down his cheeks.

You wipe them away and cup his cheek. "Are you feeling okay?" You ask, rubbing your thumb across his cheek gently.

"It's nothing." He says, "Just enjoying my mate a little a too much."

You smile and kiss him again.

 _And the story ends as it began. On that same bed that was once held a memory of broken spirits, now holds cherished memories of passionate moments. Throughout all the pain and suffering you have gone through, you learned to accept and to love again. You learned the truth behind Luca's love, and what it's like to be Sought After._

 _The End…_

You groan as you move a heavy box of books, carrying it from the rental truck to your new home. While you are sweating heavily, Luca is striding past with a fucking refrigerator in his paws.

"Love, you sure you don't want to take break?" He asks, carefully sliding into the door with the huge object.

"Yes, I am sure… I may be weak, but I am not lazy." You say, setting the box in the empty living room.

The box doesn't seem up to the task anymore and splits at the seams, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"God dammit…" You growled, picking up the books that fell with it.

While you pick up the books, you come across Luca's family history. The cover seems to depict a Lucario in a suit of armor with a human that looks awfully a lot like you.

 _What the hell is this?_

You open the book and the first chapter is titled "Homebound."

 _That's interesting…_

"Reeder! Let's get some pizza, we can use a nice break from this!" Luca yells from the kitchen.

You grin and toss the book aside, standing up and walking towards Luca. "Sounds great, I'm driving!"

"You know that's illegal Reeder…"

"Too bad!"

The room falls silent as you two leave, and the books flutters open as the pages flip in the wind. It stops on Sir Luca and his quest to take Lord Lectorem back to his homelands. The TV turns on at the end of movie trailer, "Coming soon to theaters near you." Before shutting off.

 **CL here, finally wrapped up Sought After. I enjoyed the reviews and pms you guys would shoot at me, and I made new friends along way. While Reeder's story ends here, there will be a new character to take his place in the oppressive world of Sought After. In the meantime, check out getyourselfalucario and his story A Different Lucario. It's much more oppressive than this universe and I helped him with his recent chapter, so go check him out.**

 **In the meantime, I'm gonna do a small oneshot before making another story.**

 **-Clamorum Luporum**


	12. Chapter 12

Check out my profile bio for the notice of my leave and why. Please forgive my sins.


End file.
